Into The Deep
by HHB-733
Summary: Part 2 to "In The Wake": SSA Lauren Scott is now living and working in DC, continuing to get to know the team and, specifically, Dr. Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Continued from "In The Wake"

* * *

I looked around my new apartment. Garcia had done well! My new home had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a nice deck outside. I loved my kitchen and I was settling in. All, except for the boxes.

I just flew in yesterday, navigated the metro for the first time, and now stood in a sea of boxes and furniture. Most of my large furniture had come, such as my couch, TV stand, kitchen table, bed, and dressers. I silently thanked Garcia for organizing all this moving for me. This would have been a nightmare to do myself.

I wasn't sure where to start. I decided to start in one room and work my way from there, but that didn't work. Anything I needed seemed to be in another box. Everything seemed necessary to unpack sooner rather than later.

I'd gone for a run earlier this morning and was still in my running shorts, tank top, and sports bra. My hair was up in a messy ponytail, perfect for unpacking. I pulled open a box in the living room and looked in. Most of my throw pillows and blankets were in it. Eh. That could wait till later.

I marched into the bedroom, pulling another box open. It was full of jewelry and knick knacks for my dresser. That didn't seem too important to do now…

Ugh. This was getting nowhere… maybe I'll start in the kitchen.

A knock came at the door. Maybe it was a new neighbor introducing themselves. Did they do that over here like they did in Tennessee?

I unlocked the door and opened it.

Garcia. Plus minions.

"Hello there, darling doll! I've brought reinforcements!" she announced, stepping into my apartment.

"Oh…um hi…" I said awkwardly. I was not dressed for company and was still barefoot.

"This was all I could round up!" Garcia called from farther in the apartment, gesturing to the rest of her group walking in.

She had brought Morgan, Reid, and JJ. Great, more people to see me less than presentable. To their credit, however, they didn't say a thing.

Morgan went straight for the TV. "Why isn't this thing set up?"

I shrugged. "I haven't needed it. Be my guest!"

He scoffed playfully and began to assemble it back together, plugging wires in everywhere he could.

"I'll help Garcia in the kitchen," JJ offered with a smile, heading to join Garcia who had started banging pots and pans. It didn't bother me to have other people put my things away, especially in the kitchen.

My eyes fell back on Reid. He stood at the dresser in the hallway. I'd left my keys on the edge. I had a decorative bowl I'd put them in but who knew where it was in all these boxes. For now, they rested on the dresser. Reid was looking at my keychain, the one he'd gotten me in Kansas City. 'The Birth of Venus.'

I smiled, feeling like I'd caught him in the act, he didn't see me watching him. Or maybe he did. He raised his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Morgan's hooking up my TV and JJ and Garcia are in the kitchen putting things away," I said, as if he wasn't sure where anyone was.

He nodded silently. I noticed he had a drink carrier with four cups of coffee in it. He sauntered off into the kitchen quietly, past Morgan who was mumbling about my cable box. The sliding door to the deck was open behind him.

While they were working on those things, I was going to take full advantage and start unpacking boxes myself. I entered my bedroom, loving the breeze coming through the windows. I had curtains somewhere that I could set up… or maybe have tall Morgan do for me… hmmm…

"You know it's often unadvised to leave windows open. Sure it helps curb electric costs and is better for the environment but often times criminals see it as an open invitation to come in. Some have delusions that the window was left open just for them and that the occupant actually wants them there, then they get defensive and upset when the owner tries to get them out. Especially in rough economics situations like the one we find ourselves facing today, you never know who might be coveting your things or status and might want to make it theirs, seeing that they've lost everything they've had."

Oh Reid…

I turned to see him examining my window.

"You know your fire escape doesn't seem that stable. In the event of a fire, it may be more opportune for you to use your deck exit and then the fire escape next to it. This may also be the most likely point of entry if there were to be a crime. Statistically, fire escapes often cause more harm than safety," he looked at me, immersed in his own words.

"Reid! Stop it!" Morgan called from the living room, "Don't scare her back to Kansas City!"

"Statistically, less crime is reported in Kansas City than in DC and the surrounding areas. Actually this place is more of a crime hub, criminals coming in and coming out quite frequently. Kansas City only sees the usually resident psychopath or a traveling one, but not near to the degree of DC. Articles have quoted that the metro makes it easy for business people and criminals alike to move around the city, making the crime hub more accessible and anonymous."

"Hey! I ride the metro!" Garcia called from the kitchen.

"Exactly, everyone uses it," Reid retorted, making his point, "Normal people and the unsubs, you never know who you could be standing next to in a metro. It's a 1 to 5 ratio that you're standing next to someone who has committed a crime, the odds go up significantly if that criminal has been charged with or arrested for that crime. Although you're in a sea of criminals and hard timers, you're actually safer on a crowded metro than you are taking a secluded cab. Car accidents are indeed paramount in DC and-"

"Reid, I'm asking you again, man," Morgan threatened, "Shut up!"

Reid looked at me apologetically, "Too much?"

I nodded, "Maybe a little."

He smiled and shrugged. As I started to unpack a box of towels, Reid looked at the few things I'd put on my dresser: a few knick-knacks and pictures.

"Looks like you're settling in well," Reid said, looking around, hands still in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, head still down, rummaging through the box, unloading all the towels, "It'll take some time before it really feels like home."

He nodded. "Did you know that the feeling of home is actually a release of hormones and chemicals such as serotonin and noradrenalin? Your brain recognizes familiar sights, triggering memories and the neurons in your brain begin to fire. When they're good memories, your brain releases those chemicals and helps you to relax. Serotonin makes you feel comfortable and at ease, just like how you feel when you come home. The same is true for familiar faces and locations. If you don't have a previous memory or feeling for a place, those chemicals won't be released and you won't have that warm feeling of being home. The same can be true for smells. Sometimes a smell can trigger a memory and brain chemicals."

When Reid talked, he put his hands together like he was putting the pieces of his thought puzzle together, manipulating them and sliding them into place.

I stood up, brushing my hair off my shoulder. Reid actually made sense.

"What about déjà vu?" I asked, continuing to take out towels but honestly wondering what Reid's explanation for this would be.

"Aha," he said excitedly, taking a step forward, his hands moving once again, "Déjà vu is French for 'already seen', that feeling you get like you've done something or been somewhere before but you haven't, or it's a different memory you have. Some scientists insist it's brain neurons and nerves crossing wires, if you will, connecting one memory with another, creating a new one. Other scientists claim that the brain recognizes before it can recall the memory. The hippocampus and prefrontal cortex are responsible for memories. If the medial temporal cortex recognizes familiarity but the prefrontal cortex isn't aligned, you may experience déjà vu, where something similar did happen, but your brain just can't recall the true memory. Even in new situations, where you know you haven't been somewhere before and couldn't possibly have a memory of it, you could. You may have seen a place casually in a magazine or a movie and stored the memory without realizing it; then, your brain can't pull the memory because you didn't consciously store it. Since I have an eidetic memory, I can remember everything I've ever read and 99.5% of what I see outside of written text. I've never felt déjà vu because I consciously store memories at all times."

I stopped with my towels. Reid was a bank of information. I stood thinking, glancing towards the ceiling. Reid had me captivated. My head swam with all kinds of questions and thoughts. He looked at me intrigued, smirking.

"What about Alzheimer's? If a brain deletes a memory, is it completely gone? Or is there a kind of placeholder for it? If a person loses a memory, and something familiar is introduced, would they remember the memory or having a feeling of déjà vu because their stored memory is gone?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"That's a good question," Reid started, but I knew he already had an answer, "Typically in dementia- Wait… you're actually listening?"

I stood stunned. He had had my full attention. I could listen to him talk all day. How could anyone not be interested in what he was talking about?

"Um…yeah… I asked the question, why wouldn't I be listening?"

Reid smiled. "No one ever listens past the fifth word…anyways dementia patients lose short term memories but the long-term memories are preserved. Dreams are also stored in long-term memory. A dementia patient could have déjà vu if their brain remembers a dream or past memory but can't place it, they could have déjà vu. In the case of what you're asking, about short-term memories being lost forever, or being misplaced in the brain, well, Alzheimer research is still continuing to find answers for those sorts of things…"

"Wait a second…" I head Morgan call from the living room. He came and poked his head into my bedroom. "Did you just ask Spencer Reid a question he didn't know the answer to?"

Reid frowned. "I did know the answer, research is still continuing to-"

"Aha!" Morgan called, "The research, you didn't have an exact answer! Finally!"

"You could ask me if monkeys existed on Mars and I'd give you a theoretical answer, not an exact yes or no but an answer nonetheless!" Reid said defensively.

"Scott," Morgan directed at me, "Welcome to DC, you've done what none of us could do: stump Reid for an answer!"

Morgan retreated to go tell Garcia and JJ while Reid stood angrily.

"I did know the answer," Reid repeated.

"I know you did," I offered, picking up my towels again, "That was a very stimulating conversation. I enjoyed it."

Reid nodded. He was still bothered by Morgan's accusation.

"I don't know if I'm ready to start work tomorrow," I said, hoping to get Reid's attention elsewhere.

He picked up a towel, examining the threads. "You'll be fine. As long as you don't try to put you hair up again."

Reid wasn't smiling and his tone was lower. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I continued to pull towels and blankets out.

"I mean, you'll be fine," he said slightly brighter, "At least you know everyone."

I nodded. Maybe it just wasn't worth it to try and pull him out of his mood. Reid tended to be in his own bubble.

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked gently, keeping his eyes lowered.

Shit. I didn't know how to get there. I would have woken up at 6am tomorrow morning and not known how to get to work!

"Um, I actually don't," I said, hoping for some helpful metro tips, without how to avoid the many criminals that were apparently on them.

"Well, I get on a stop before yours, I can come by tomorrow morning and escort you, um, walk with you, er, show you," he stammered, "how to get to work from here…"

Reid was already blushing, frustrated by his own stammering.

I smiled. I wasn't sure if it comforted him or made him feel like I was mocking him. I didn't like not knowing but I knew if I asked, that was one answer he wouldn't give me.

"Yes, please," I said as graciously as I could.

Reid nodded quickly. "Ok, well, um, see you tomorrow."

He backed out of the room like his shoes were on fire, leaving me standing folding towels. I shook my head, smiling. He was full of information and eloquently speaking in one minute, and running out of my room the next.

'Oh, Dr. Reid… you sure are something."


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to work, Reid pointed out the dos and don'ts of metro riding, as well as the safest places to stand in the event of all kinds of different disasters. He walked quickly, leaving me to struggle to keep up and keep my ears open to all he had to say while trying to navigate the crowds of rush hour morning traffic.

On the metro itself, Reid made sure I had a place to stand and enough room that no one could touch me. He warned me of pickpockets who took advantage of the metro's bumps.

Finally inside the building, he bid me a quick goodbye and found his desk quickly, as if he didn't want anyone to see us. I knew it wasn't because I embarrassed him, I knew it was because he didn't want to be embarrassed by someone himself.

Remembering where Hotch's office was, I started towards it.

"Agent Hotchner?" I asked, remembering how I found him just one week ago.

"Agent Scott, come in," he said, warmer than the first time he addressed me, "Good to see you back."

"I trust you're settling in here?" Hotchner asked, as if to get it out of the way.

"Yes, sir, Garcia made sure of it," I said, trying to bring a smile into this office.

"Good," he clipped, cutting to the chase, "I'll show you your office."

Office? A real office? Not just a desk? Oh, Agent Hotchner! My heart skipped for glee.

He led me out and I tried to contain my grin. We walked me past the lower level, full of desks, computers, and cubicles. I saw the rest of the BAU team sitting around desks. I tried not to look and wave like an idiot. I was trying to play it cool.

Despite myself, I looked. Reid met my eyes first and his face melted into a warm smile, assuring me that I'd be fine, just like he told me yesterday. Morgan looked up next, he grinned and shot his hand in my direction. I struggled not to wave. I tried to smile courteously instead. It wasn't working. I felt like I just won the lottery and that smile was a lot less courteous.

"Here," Hotchner said, stopping us at an office in the corner, "This will be your office. Next door, here, is Agent Jareau's. You'll be reporting to her immediately."

I tried not to let my smile take over my face.

"Thank you, sir!" my voice sounded strange, it was deep and breathless. I was trying to control my excitement but in turn, it just sounded wrong.

Agent Hotchner looked at me like I'd sprouted two heads. I was horrified.

"Right…" he said, excusing himself awkwardly. He wasn't sure what had come over me… neither had I.

Entering my new office, that's right MY NEW OFFICE, I did a little twirl and tried to quiet myself down. I had a large desk, a computer, bookshelves, and even a window. This surely was heaven in BAU territory.

I hung my coat up behind my door (I even had a door!) and stowed my purse in a drawer in the desk. Smoothing down my button up shirt, I held my head up. I'd forgone the suit jacket this time, knowing all its issues, and instead of the bun, I'd had my hair down, but pinned it back, out of my way.

Wanting to start immediately, I made my way next door to JJ's office, knocking on her doorframe. She looked up, her blonde hair shining in the light.

"Thank God you're here," she stated, I could tell she was stressed, "This is going to be fast, so I apologize."

She came out from behind her desk, motioning to the corner of her office.

"There files just came in today. There are 508 and counting. Apparently they got backed up somewhere and a few are weeks old. They need to be looked through immediately and prioritized. Do you need to take notes?" she asked, pausing.

I could tell her usual happy nature was not at work today. She was stressed and needing some of her workload taken off. Good thing I started today.

"No, ma'am, I'll remember," I said, really hoping the directions weren't too long so I could remember!

"Ok," she started, "For each case, take a brief summary, I've emailed the spreadsheet, include date and time. We have to keep record of what cases we've reviewed. Then, prioritize them by victimology; living versus non. Also look at the number of victims, the more there are, the more urgent the case. A single victim isn't enough for us to go to the field. Keep in mind timing, how long between each victim. Try to anticipate profiling, if you can already name a suspect just from the case, note it and move the case down. If the case is a few weeks old, classify the case but then call the reporting officer to see if new information is available or if there is another victim. Once you've classified the files, they need to be moved to the file storage room, which I'll show you later, once you'll have files to put away. Oh and one more thing, not every case will require our assistance. Even if we do not take it, that does not mean that we are abandoning the victims, understood?"

JJ suddenly looked tired, almost thankful that this part of her job would be passed to someone else.

I nodded, hoping I could remember all of this like I'd told her I could.

"Ok," she said, testing the waters, "Let's get started."

JJ grabbed a file off of the top of the stack, handed it to me, gestured at a chair in front of her desk, and took her own seat.

"What do you have?" she asked, ready for an answer before I'd even opened the file.

I looked quickly. I had to read fast. My eyes scanned.

"Ok," I said, eager to get something out of my mouth before she lost hope in me, "Portland: three arsons at banks over night, no fatalities."

"Good, do you think they need our assistance?" she asked, trying to sound neutral.

"No, there are no victims, thus not an urgent matter for the BAU, I'd give it a level 1. 5 being the most urgent," I said

"Good," JJ said, raising her eyebrows, "Get the next one."

Reaching over, I grabbed it, scanning through the information quickly.

"San Diego, three boys abducted from their homes days apart, no remains found," I said, I lost my voice at the last part, I had to think, "I'd say this is urgent, a level 5. In child abductions, the first 24 hours are the most important. If the unsub's already taking new victims, it must mean he's dumping the others… and it's happening fast…"

"Right," JJ said, "And the next one?"

I blinked. I thought a level 5 might mean it had to be presented immediately. I grabbed the next file anyways.

"Fort Worth, Texas: remains of five people found in a field, they'd been there between one and four years, no missing persons in the area that fit their descriptions…" I paused.

"What is it?" JJ asked, trying to prompt me.

"There are no live victims… but it seems like a dumpsite… different ages of the remains… at first glance, I'd say it was a level 2, but if there are no missing persons, that may mean that they're illegal or they're being taken from another area… …so possibly still a level 3? I'm… I'm not sure…" I stammered. Was I thinking too much on this? This was harder than I'd thought.

JJ shook her head, "No, go with what you think. Between Texas and San Diego, where should we go first?"

"San Diego, the missing boys," I stated, I was confident in that.

"Exactly," she said with a small smile, "You always have to compare what you think is important to the other cases and which ones need immediate assistance. The ones you deem are level 5's, place on my desk here. If you're not sure if they're a 4 or 5, pass them to me anyways. The rest, you can file."

I nodded. I really hope Hotchner made a good decision in bringing me here.

"I'll find someone to help you move these files," JJ said with a small smile, rising to go locate someone.

I grabbed an armful of files and began to move them myself. I could tell that I'd better get moving and moving fast. I wondered what would happen to that file of the San Diego boys.

JJ had found someone to move the files and with all of them nestled in the corner of my office, I sat down at my desk, thinking of how to get my work moving as fast as I could. JJ appeared at my door, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're going to do fine," she said, as if reading my mind.

I nodded. "Thank you for showing me how to get started."

JJ offered a warm smile, "I'm just behind this wall if you need me."

I smiled back at her, finding a newfound ping of energy. I pulled open my desk drawers as I saw JJ leave. I found packages of sticky notes, pens, pads of paper, everything. Yes!

I pulled the sticky notes first. I wrote the numbers one through five on them and stuck them to the wall behind my desk, two feet from the floor. I started my categorizing system. I also labeled an idea for "New Cases" in case anyone dropped them off.

I turned on my computer, downloaded JJ's filing template, and grabbed a file to get started.

Upon opening it, I faltered. There were pictures. Gory, bloody pictures. I hadn't prepared myself for it. I tried to look past it at the information, struggling.

When I couldn't read without my eyes being led to the pictures next to it, I covered them with sticky notes.

The file was so sad. It was Salt Lake City. A family was killed in their beds.

I thought in my head, trying to just think about classifying. Many victims, but just one family… almost like one victim… no immediate threat against another victim… level 2? What were the chances of this happening again? I didn't know…but like JJ said, I had to think about other cases as well.

I plugged the information from the file into the spreadsheet JJ sent me. I frowned. The layout didn't make sense to me. I started clicking, deleting, and adding to it, making it more Lauren Scott-friendly.

Satisfied, I put all the information in about Salt Lake City, closed the file, and placed it in the level 2 stack.

So far, so good, I thought to myself, reaching for the next file. This file read differently than Salt Lake.

This was Denver. People were being reported missing and then found, mutilated, on hiking trails by hikers. They were being abducted one every month but then not found until six months later. The unsub was keeping them.

My sicko-meter shot up. Level 5! I wanted to run this over to JJ's office and wave it in front of her face. But I had to be calm. I entered everything in the newly renovated spreadsheet and placed it in the level 5 pile.

I stared at it, alone on the floor, wondering when I should take it to JJ. It was like every second the file sat there, I could imagine someone being abducted, tortured, being left on a hiking trail. No. I couldn't think like that. I just had to keep going. Sheesh, this was only my second file!

The next file was about a woman killed in her apartment, biblical messages written in blood on her walls. There were pictures. My heart grieved for her and I categorized, recorded, and shut the file before placing her in pile number 2. I didn't want her to know that her death wasn't a priority for the BAU. It sickened me to think that if we only had more victims, she'd be important.

"How's it going?" Reid called from my doorway.

I looked up, almost embarrassed, like he could hear my thoughts. I knew that if he could hear what I was thinking, he would reprimand me and tell me that I couldn't think like that.

"It's okay," I answered, pulling another file, "A little overwhelming."

"Yeah, JJ handles a lot of paperwork and responsibilities, it's overwhelming to a lot of people."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I mean, it's overwhelming…the things that are out there. That all this… it's happening now…"

I looked at the pile of new cases. All 508 of them. I looked back at Reid, almost looking for an answer.

He nodded. "I'd say you get used to it but you really don't."

I sighed. That didn't really help me… but it did give me relief that this was just as hard to someone else as it was to me. At least I didn't have to go out to the field to find these wackos.

"Hey," Reid said quietly, "Do you have your keys?"

I nodded, confused, of course I had my keys.

"Can I see them?" he asked, frowning.

I pulled out the drawer to my desk and produced my keys, handing them to him.

Reid took them in his hands, carefully moving the keys, locating the keychain he gave me. He turned it quote side up.

"So you don't forget," he said, careful not to touch my hand as he passed it back to me.

I looked down. "In the wake of struggle comes purpose"

Perhaps I did need the reminder after all. I looked up and Reid was gone, just as quietly as he'd come.

I set my keys on my desk, turning it to see Botticelli's artwork. I decided to leave my keys on my desk for the rest of the day in case I needed another reminder of why I was here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I made sure Botticelli remained on my desk. Ever since Reid's present, I was becoming more comfortable in leaving my hair down at the office. I even dared to touch it when no one was looking.

In an effort to make a good impression during my first week, I wanted to stay late to show my dedication. I quickly learned, however, that the work never ends. When I finished one stack yesterday, another was delivered. No wonder Hotchner needed someone to help JJ. Doing this plus the rest of her job must be exhausting.

I stayed until 9:00pm last night and it looked like tonight would be just the same. It was already 8:30pm and I'd just devoured a granola bar that I'd stashed in my purse for emergencies. I had 50 more files to go. I promised myself that after I finished those, I could leave.

"You're still here?" Morgan asked from my doorway.

"Right back at ya," I countered, surprised to see him still here as well. Most of the BAU's team, as well as the rest of the office, had already called it a night.

"I was finishing up some old paperwork and saw your light on. Wow, that's a lot of paper," Morgan said, glancing around my office.

I nodded, "Hence why I got the office rather than a desk. There was no where else to put all this!"

Morgan nodded, agreeing. "It is a lot."

I sighed, looking at my big stack of files. I needed to finish them before they grew exponentially by tomorrow.

"Go home," Morgan said, "The files will still be here tomorrow."

"That's the problem," I tried to reason, "They'll still be here and possibly more…"

"Just stop," he said, becoming authoritative, "JJ used to be here every night until at least ten o'clock. Then her son, Henry, was born and now she's out every night by six when we're home. We're all workaholics but at some point, you have to put your well-being and your priorities first."

I nodded, "When I have kids, I'll leave early. Until then, my priorities are here, at least while I'm still new and getting used to everything."

Morgan shrugged. He knew he wouldn't be able to reason with me, at least not tonight.

"If that's the case, in two weeks, if I come by here after seven and you're still here, I'm kicking you out," he said with a threatening smile.

I nodded, grinning. "Fine, fine! Deal."

Morgan grinned, relaxing. "Alright, well, get those done and get home. I'll see you back here tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, Morgan. Thanks for the advice," I replied, grateful for some human interaction that didn't involve murder and unsubs.

Morgan left for the night and I was more determined than ever to get my files done. I started drilling away, plugging in information and categorizing ended lives into my system. I felt sad, but efficient.

Type, type, read, type, type,…. read, type, type, read,…. type, type, read,… type….

"Lauren…wake up."

Must…finish…files!

"Lauren!"

I lifted my head. A paper from the file on my desk stuck to the cheek. Oh my god. I fell asleep! Oh shit! What time was it? Did I sleep all night and now someone is waking me up tomorrow?

I looked at my watch. 10:30pm. Shit! I wasted so much time. I started to shuffle the papers on my desk back together, looking towards my doorway to find my human alarm clock.

Reid stood quietly in a shadow. All the other lights in the office were off.

"You fell asleep," he observed.

I was so flustered. How could I have fallen asleep? I was getting so much done! I only had 20 more files to go.

I held my head in my hands, waves of hair falling over my shoulder.

"What were you still doing here?" Reid asked softly.

"I was trying to finish this stack of files before-" I looked in the corner to show my empty 'New Files' location, but it wasn't empty anymore. About 40 new files were in its place. Someone had brought them while I was asleep.

I groaned, almost crying.

"I was trying to get this stack of files categorized before more came and now there's more and I just wanted to finish before I went home and now I wasted all this time and now there's more and….and…" I stammered, on the verge of tears.

I was so embarrassed and frustrated.

"It's okay," Reid breathed with a small laugh, "The files don't end, there will always be more. Striving to have an empty inbox is a good goal but it'll never happen, at least not here."

That didn't make me feel better. My head stayed in my hands and I left out a small sniffle. I wanted to go home. Not my new apartment with everything in boxes but home, my old little apartment in Kansas City with my blankets and pillows. I just wanted to be in bed.

"Here," Reid said gently, coming towards my desk and taking the remaining files from under my elbows, "I'll read and you type, okay?"

"What?" I asked, picking my head up, waves over my face again.

"I'll read," he repeated, "and you type it. I can read 20,000 words per minute but I'll try to go slower for you. Let me know if I go too fast, I tend not to notice when I talk too fast, I just keep going, so let me know."

"Ok…" I started, my voice still weak.

"We'll get it done," Reid said hopefully, "Just this stack though, not those ones, just these, okay?"

I nodded, jiggling my mouse and bringing my computer back to life.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling the first file.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

"Okay, Springfield, triple homicide, same murder weapon, looks like gang violence, level 1," he sorted the file behind my desk into my system as he continued to read the next file, "Dallas, two women reported being kidnapped and tortured but then released, level 4. Atlanta, three seniors at a rest home have been killed through chemicals in their IVs, level 2. Detroit, four housewives were found strangled in their homes a week apart, level 4."

Reid continued to rattle on. I struggled to type as fast as Reid was reading. It was a relief to have someone else make the judgment calls about the levels. Every time I made a mistake, Reid could hear the specific sound my "backspace" key made and he would slow down, waiting until my typing slowed slightly before he picked back up again.

In 20 minutes, we were done the entire pile and they'd all be categorized neatly into the piles behind my desk. After shutting off my computer, I looked up at Reid, astonished.

"It's done," I marveled, gazing at him like some kind of hero.

"Well, not technically, you still have more," he said honestly, "But those can wait until tomorrow."

I nodded enthusiastically, almost so my head fell off my neck. Those files could definitely wait until tomorrow. I pulled my purse out of my drawer and put on my coat. I was ready to get home, or at least to my new apartment which would become home.

"Can't forget Botticelli!" I exclaimed, picking my keys off of my desk with a flourish.

Reid blushed, smiling. I knew it made him happy to know that I loved my keychain and kept it in sight.

Walking out of the office, Reid joined me; he was leaving for the night, too. The office was dark and dead silent. No one else was there. It made me wonder.

"Reid," I started, turning towards him, my brow furrowed, "Why were you still so here so late?"

Reid shrugged his coat on.

"I was waiting for _you_," he said matter-of-factly, "You shouldn't be navigating the metro in the dark on your first night."

"Why didn't you tell me you were waiting for me? You didn't have to, I would've been alright!" I claimed, feeling bad that I'd kept him at work so late.

Reid laughed, "I didn't want to rush you and yes I did have to."

I smiled to myself. I really was happy Reid had waited for me… I would have slept at my desk until morning, my files wouldn't have been done, and I'd be walking home in the dark.

I grinned, turning to Reid once we were outside on the street.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. You woke me up, helped me finish my files, and you're walking me home, you're my hero!" I exclaimed, grinning.

He blushed. "I'm hardly a hero. A nice friend, perhaps."

I put my hand on his arm. "A wonderful friend."

Reid nodded, stepping forward out of my reach. I frowned to myself. Did I make him uncomfortable?

"Reid? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, truly upset if I'd bothered him.

Reid didn't answer but I wanted one. I wanted to grab his arm and turn him back towards me but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I jogged a step to get in front of him and cut him off.

"Reid," I pressed again, wiping hair from my face. The wind was blowing it straight across my face, not caring that I was trying to fix something. I kept trying to tuck my hair behind my ear with absolute failure against the wind.

"Reid!" I said again, louder, my eyes full of concern. Shit.

"You're touching your hair," he said gently, admiring it.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He's talking about my hair again? Don't change the subject!

"You're touching your hair…remember I said it's okay sometimes? You're doing it. You listened… You could just move it to the other shoulder, away from the wind, but you keep touching it. You listened…"

"Reid," I said more gently. I didn't want to let the subject go so easily. I sighed, exasperated. My eyes continued to question him. He looked entranced, thinking about something else.

"I don't like being touched," he said softly, "I never have. I don't know why, I just don't… I'm sorry."

I almost cried. I made a mistake and he's sorry?

"Spencer Reid," I said, trying to get his attention, "It was my fault. My mistake. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll never do it again. Please just don't say that you're sorry for something when you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry I-" he started.

"NO!" I almost yelled, whipping my hair out of my face again, "I'm the one who is sorry. Don't you dare apologize."

He looked at me, stunned. He didn't expect this of me. I was so mad at myself.

"You've done so much for me tonight, Reid, I'm so sorry I upset you," I repeated.

He shrugged. "It's… it's okay… I accept your apology. It's really nothing. It's alright."

Reid tried to add in a smile but I knew it was just for show. I stood staring at him, waiting for his move, for what he'd say next, anything to know that it was going to be okay.

The wind kicked up and finally, I decided there wasn't any way to fight it anymore. I flipped my hair over, completely to the other shoulder. The wind continued to blow it, but not in front of my face anymore.

Reid smirked again, possibly at whatever he was thinking about, and reached his hand up. I froze.

His fingers touched my hair, feeling a wave in it, examining it as he did. His fingers moving sent tingles to my scalp. It made me think of Reid talking about brain chemicals and serotonin.

"You listen to me," he said gently, still staring at my hair, "that's all I could ever ask for."

He met my eyes but I wasn't sure what he was referring to. Did Reid mean that I listen when he rambles? Or that I wanted to know if I'd offended him? Or that I was leaving my hair down at work?

I wasn't sure… all I did know is that I did not want to move and break away from him standing in front of me.

I stared back at him, his hand still in my hair, my heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Spencer Reid had walked me home.

Even the next day, I was feeling giddy. He hadn't picked me up this morning and I traveled to work alone. I didn't even get mugged or approached by a criminal once.

In the office, I saw his cup of coffee on this desk, but he was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the team hadn't arrived yet. I made my way to my office, seeing my stack of incoming files had doubled.

I wrinkled my nose at it, dropping my purse into the drawer. I turned on my computer to get started on another day of work and sad, scary files. Before I started, however, I ought to file to work I'd done yesterday in the file room.

Scooping them up, teetering on my heels, I marched out to the file room. The files were awkward and they started to slide out of my arms.

"No, no, no!" I willed them to stay put just a little while longer, my pace quickening.

Morgan saw me coming as he came into the office. He started laughing, a deep belly laugh, like he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Not helping!" I called to him, eyes focused on the file room. Just a few more steps. I was so close!

Prentiss came around the corner suddenly, catching my elbow, files spilling down onto the floor.

"Oh no!" she started, her eyes full of concern, "I'm _so_ sorry."

She was already down on her knees, collecting my files. I had to laugh.

"It's okay, Emily," I laughed, "I should've known better at seven in the morning!"

"Here, let me help you!" she said as she gathered my files, carrying them into the file room where she'd just come from.

"I appreciate it," I told her honestly.

"So how are things?" she asked once we were inside.

"They're well…still getting used to this job," I confessed. Prentiss offered a warm smile.

"Scott," Hotchner said suddenly, popping into the filing room.

I looked up. Ugh. This man always put me on the spot and always made me feel like I was in trouble.

"JJ's running late today but she said the case she was going to present, you can do it. It's on her desk. Get with Garcia to put all the evidence on our tablets," he said, leaving as quickly as he'd come.

"Ugh," I'd actually said it out loud.

Prentiss looked at me confused.

"I hate public speaking," I said, "And Hotchner intimidates the hell out of me."

Prentiss laughed. "He does that to everyone, it's kind've who he is."

I shrugged. I thought the last time I presented a case, that _was _the last time. I was wrong.

I nodded at Prentiss, excusing myself. I headed to JJ's office. I'd put a few urgent files on her desk yesterday, I hoped I'd be able to identify the one she wanted presented.

Her desk was a cluttered mess, full of papers, pictures, and files. One file was on the top, however, and had a sticky note on it with today's date. Guess that must be it.

Opening it, I recognized it immediately.

"_San Diego, three boys abducted from their homes days apart, no remains found," I said, I lost my voice at the last part, I had to think, "I'd say this is urgent, a level 5. In child abductions, the first 24 hours are the most important. If the unsub's already taking new victims, it must mean he's dumping the others… and it's happening fast…"_

I remembered presenting this case to JJ the other day, when she was watching me practice assessing cases.

She decided we should take this one… I felt a silent surge of confidence. I was right in identifying the right case. But crap, I still had to present it to the team.

I shut the file and marched off to find Garcia to ask her help.

Garcia was in her office/computer laboratory.

"What do you need, princess?" she asked before turning around. Her office was a cross between cold wires and colorful, fluffy animals. It made me smile.

"I need to present a case but I don't know how to get all this information scanned into the team's tablets and-"

Garcia cut me off, "Cheesecake. Gimme whatcha got!"

I handed her the file. She flipped through it. "Gotcha, here…"

She pointed me at a scanner. "Go ahead and start scanning the documents in and I'll get them revved up and ready to go!"

I smiled at her. It was just that easy, huh?

She scooted me in that direction like she had more important things to do, but she shot me a smile.

Garcia made small talk while I scanned files. She talked like Reid and it made me smile. She talked too fast and too much. I loved it. It was comforting.

Once the files were scanned, Garcia worked her magic in seconds.

"There ya go. Done and ready to roll!" she said with a smile.

I liked Garcia. I could see us becoming friends easily.

"Thanks, Garcia, you're the bomb!" I said, mirroring her vocabulary.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh sugar princess, you have no idea!"

I laughed, collecting my file, and heading to the conference room, ready to go.

I stopped by Hotchner's office. He saw me coming before I could get there.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Damn. I wanted to let him know I was ready first, I was hoping it would increase my confidence.

I nodded, my voice suddenly lost. "Yes, sir, I am."

"Good, I'll get the team."

I nodded again. Ugh. I hated that this man made me feel like I was never good enough.

I got into the conference room and got ready, setting up tablets and the TV. The team started coming in quickly. Hotchner was efficient.

"Wow, Lauren presenting another case?" Morgan said with a smile, trying to give me some attention. Hotchner ignored it.

Everyone took their seats. I looked to Reid for an encouraging smile. He avoided me. I tried to brush it off.

"San Diego," I said, clicking the TV on to the first few pictures, "Three boys abducted from their homes days apart, all at night. Families had security systems but they weren't on. Jason Sims is 7, Corey Anderson is 9, and Paul Mar is 8… there's been no sign of them and no remains found…"

"If he's abducting them this fast, he must be discarding them as fast," Rossi said methodically.

"The first 24 hours are the most important in child abduction cases. If he's abducting so soon, he's probably killing them," Reid said bluntly, looking at the team, still not meeting my eyes.

"Or he's keeping them…" Morgan said, "We have seen cases where unsubs collect live victims…"

"If he's keeping them…" Prentiss followed, "What's he doing with them?"

The team fell silent.

"Wheels up in 30 minutes," Hotchner said, rising, "Scott, good work."

The team turned off their tablets, following him out. Reid followed as well, leaving me standing alone in the conference room. I'd thought he would have stayed to talk to me for a second… Hotchner's compliment wasn't enough to balance Reid ignoring me.

I collected my things and headed back to my office. I saw the team getting their go-bags, ready to head off to their case. I wished I was as involved with this one as I was on the last case… I felt like it was mine… I caught it first, I presented it… no… I was happy I was staying home at the office, away from the bad guy who was taking these boys.

I entered my office, settling down in my chair, trying to brush off the fact that my team was leaving without me. My team? They weren't my team. I helped them, but I wasn't part of the team and they weren't mine.

"Good catch on the case," I heard Reid say from my doorway. I wanted to be annoyed that he'd ignored me in the conference room, but even thinking it felt stupid.

"Thanks," I said shortly, still fidgeting with my files. When Reid came into my office, it felt like I'd automatically held my breath. He confused me so much, but I wanted to figure him out. Ever since he noticed that I truly listened to him, I wanted to prove it more than anything.

"So… we're uh… we're going to San Diego soon…" he said, trying to find something to say.

I nodded. "That's what Hotchner said."

"Yeee-ahhhh…" he said, making the word longer than usual, standing awkwardly in my doorway. Reid looked like he needed to say something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, pretending not to be interested.

He took a step in.

"I wish you were coming with us," he blurted, chuckling awkwardly.

Reid looked at me, watching for my reaction. I tried to stay as neutral as possible but inside I was doing somersaults. I desperately wanted him to say more but I willed myself to keep quiet.

"You did a great job on the last case," he added, more even toned and serious, "You figured it out, I mean, we figured it out but you definitely added to the team. I mean, it seems like a loss to have you cooped up in this office, but are able to catch some good cases, I mean, they're not good but they need to be caught, like the unsub we're going to go get. Did you know San Diego is beautiful this time of year? I've never been but I… I've read about it… actually I've read about almost every place there is on Earth… did you know that some places are actually the same temperature year round? You probably did and it's close to the Equator where temperatures can stabilize and weather is moderate, but how strange would that be to actually live in a place that every day was the same? I mean, if you lived there, that would be all you knew, but to think if we lived there, what we would think? It would take some getting used to but eventually our circadian rhythms would adjust and we'd adapt…"

Reid noticed he was rambling. He blushed. He laughed shakily.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he mumbled, raising his hand and sliding it through his hair.

"Don't be," I said gently, offering a warm smile, "I like hearing you talk…"

Oh man… what was he going to say to that? I held my breath.

He grinned. " Really?"

I nodded. "I could listen to you talk for hours."

Yep. I went there again.

Reid grinned even bigger. "You know, I once thought that lectures were the best form of learning, although research has proven that that majority of people learn through kinesthetic or visual presentations. Yet, how many university courses and trainings are simply lecture only? Wouldn't it seem fit to deliver information in a manner that suits the majority of people's learning styles? I… oh… I'm doing it again…"

He was still smiling. So was I.

"You touched your hair, Dr. Reid…" I called him out on it.

"I…" he thought and all of a sudden, his eyes focused, his face turned serious, and he tilted his head towards me, "I did…"

He wasn't sure if I'd remembered what he told me about hair touching. I held my gaze on him, letting him know that I did remember and was putting him on the spot just like he'd done to me.

"I need to go," he said quickly, getting up, marching towards the door.

It was so abrupt, it shocked me. Reid turned at the door.

"I'll see you when I get back?" he asked, already knowing the answer, "You know… what you asked me the other day in your apartment… about déjà vu and Alzheimer's… there's a lecture about Alzheimer research and development on Friday… you should go."

I knew what he wanted to say but knew that he wouldn't say it. "I'd love to. Go solve the case and get back so you can take me."

I was surprised at my own candor, a moment of terror in my mind of what if that wasn't what he was suggesting. Strangely enough, Reid looked relieved; he let out a breath.

"Absolutely," he said with a smile, "I better get on it, then."

I tried to hold in my grin but it wasn't working. Sophomorically, I raised my hand and waved to him. OH god, why was I waving?

Reid raised his hand and waved back quickly, then leaving my office in a rush.

I stared at the empty doorway, running through what had just happened… A satisfied and giddy smile came over me. Today was Wednesday. I crossed my fingers, _please solve the case by Friday and get home in time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Giddy wasn't exactly the word I'd use to describe how I felt the rest of the day after Reid left. My insides were literally vibrating out of excitement. Although Reid confused the crap out of me, he fascinated me that much more.

The extent of his knowledge baffled me. I truly wanted to know how so much information was crammed into his brain. And I had been honest with him, I loved hearing him talk. I didn't think I'd ever been so frank before. I was just surprised he hadn't run screaming.

Reid liked that I listened and asked questions. I think it's what kept him coming to talk to me. I think I liked that.

While the team was gone, I had no distractions; I poured myself into my work. It was Thursday and the day was dragging. I'd just read the saddest file about babies being snatched from new mothers and I placed it on JJ's desk. The office was a ghost town.

Feeling in need of a break and in need of a conversation, I headed to Garcia's lair. Her office was across the hall, past Hotchner's and JJ's, in a corner. Knocking on her door, I opened it, knowing she either wouldn't hear me or answer. I was right.

Coming in, she sat facing her many computer screens, on one, I recognized photos of the missing boys. My stomach seized. _Please have found them…_

Garcia sensed me in her laid and raised a pink, fluffy, flamingo pen and waved it above her head, summoning me in.

"Hello there, darling doll," she said, her eyes still on her computer, her fingers tapping away, "How can I be of service today?"

I shrugged but then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Just seeing how you are," I said. She turned to face me, ready to hear my real excuse.

"Ugh. I need human interaction," I confessed, sinking into a chair next to her.

Garcia grinned, smug as could be.

"Of course you do!" she said, adjusting her glasses, "And I always aim to please!"

"How's the case going?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand, glancing at her computer screens. I saw pictures of the crime scenes, names I didn't recognize, and pictures that looked new. New. There were more.

My heart sank when I thought that maybe Garcia's update might not be good. There might be more missing boys.

She made an annoyed noise.

"Eh. It's going. They have two more missing kids and no more information. I'm digging through everything and I can and there's just nothing. I also-"

Garcia was cut off by her phone beeping. She punched the answer button with her fluffy flamingo pen.

"Thank you for calling technical heaven, this is your captain speaking!" she announced cheerfully.

It made me smile.

"Garcia," it was Reid, "Jason Sims, the first victim, look up his uncle, Carl Sims. What properties does he have in his name?"

Hearing Reid's voice made my stomach flutter. He didn't know I was listening.

Garcia's keys were being hit so fast and frequent, it sounded like a dull humming.

"Just one, his property on the south side of town, I'll text you his address, but I'll tell you now that it looks like it was foreclosed on two weeks ago. The bank repossessed it," Garcia said with an even tone.

"That must've been the stressor," Morgan said. Reid must have had his phone on speaker.

"Please hold while excellence does it's dirty job. Let me see what other dirt I can dig up on this guy," Garcia said; I watched her computer screens change so fast I could barely keep up, "Have no fear, pitiful mortals, I shall uncover it all!"

"Thanks, baby girl," Morgan called, his voice smooth like caramel.

Garcia reached with her flamingo pen to shut off the phone.

"Garcia," Reid called as we heard him click off the speakerphone, "Hold on a second…"

"Anything for you, Boy Wonder!" Garcia cooed.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked quietly, probably so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Anything your heart desires, my dearest," Garcia continued.

I smiled at her as she turned her head to look at me, grinning. She loved hearing herself talk. Garcia had a way with words the same way Reid did.

"Will you check on Lauren? I mean, just make sure she's doing alright and doesn't need anything?" Reid asked hesitantly.

Garcia flicked her eyes at me and then a slow, mischievous smile crept across her face. Reid was asking about me. I tried to hide my smile, I didn't want to get the third degree by Garcia.

"Why don't you _call_ her?" Garcia taunted, grinning at me like she'd been let in on a secret, "And ask her yourself!"

"No, I mean, she's probably busy, she's been working hard. I mean, just make sure she's not working too hard… you know how it can be when you first start working these cases… No one else is in the office, just make sure she's doing alright…" Reid tried to save himself but Garcia saw straight through it.

I almost felt mischievous, knowing that I was listening and I shouldn't be. Garcia grinned at me like I was her new best friend. Her smile was contagious and it came over me. I held my breath as she began again.

"Right on, my liege, I shall text you her cell number at once so you can commence on your check up, Garcia out!" she called, hitting the end call button with a tap of her flamingo pen.

My mouth fell open. She hung up on him! Garcia turned her chair and tried to control her smile.

"So," she started, "Dr. Spencer Reid is now making house calls!"

"Garcia, it's nothing," I lied, hoping it was exactly the opposite.

"Nothing my binary butt! Dr. Spencer Reid doesn't call to check up on just no one!" she pressured.

I felt like at any minute, she was going to jump from her chair, clasp my hands in hers, and we were going to jump up and down screaming.

"He's not going to call me," I countered, my cheeks reddening.

"Oh yes he will!" Garcia sung, "Just wait and see!"

"Garcia," I said again, rolling my eyes. Part of me wanted to gush to her about how much I adored Reid but I'd only been a part of the office and have known the team for a short time… It might be too soon to share confidences.

"He will call," she said confidently.

I felt like I was in high school and my best friend was assuring me a boy would call. I felt ridiculous.

"Okay, Garcia, I'm going to get back to work now!" I said sternly, getting up.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Spencer Reid!" Garcia teased.

I glared at her and she giggled to herself, spinning her chair around. I'd hoped she wouldn't start doodling that name on sticky notes and leaving them around the office.

As I took a step towards the door, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I heard that!" Garcia yelped, spinning in her chair.

I pulled it out of her pocket, not facing her. It was him.

"And who is it?" Garcia pressed, knowing already. My phone was still buzzing.

I bit my lip, trying to control my grin.

"No one," I lied, not sounding convincing due to the huge smile on my face. I began counting how many rings my phone would take before it went to voicemail.

Garcia gasped, "You dirty liar! It is him!"

I only have two more rings left.

"It's no one, Garcia, I'm working now, bye!" I almost yelled as I ran from her office, trying to get out of earshot before I answered. I heard her calling something after me as I ran.

"Hello?" I asked, breathlessly from running, just as I made it into my office.

"Um, hi…hello… hey, Lauren," Reid said, sounding like he didn't expect me to answer.

"Hi, Reid," I said, trying not to sound dreamy.

"Hey…so uh… how's the office?" he asked, trying to sound like this was a professional call.

"Still standing, four walls and a ton of paper," I replied, smiling to myself.

He laughed louder than my joke had merited. I frowned and laughed at him.

"So,,," he started again," How are the files?"

"They're going well, thank you for asking," I said, trying to sound busy and important.

"I see," he said slowly, probably trying to think of what he'd say next.

"How is the case going?" I asked, giving him more time and genuinely wanting to know what was happening with those boys.

Reid sighed. I knew he was running his hand through his hair.

"Not well," he said honestly, "The three original boys are still missing, two more have disappeared, still no sign of them. This unsub hasn't made a mistake yet and he's getting better. We looked closely at the first victim and the only unusual thing is that his uncle visited him at school the day prior, which had never happened before. Garcia's looking into the uncle now."

"Five kids?" I asked, my voice softening, "Reid… what's he doing with them?"

Reid sighed again. "We don't know, Lauren…"

I was quiet for a moment, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Lauren?" Reid asked gently.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"Look, I… I don't know if I'll be home by tomorrow night…" he said softly, regret in his voice.

Oh yeah, the lecture… The case was more important.

"It's okay, Reid," I said, trying to sound as understanding as possible.

He let out a breath like he was annoyed. "No, it's not. I despise breaking promises."

I smiled but remembered he couldn't see me.

"Reid, it's honestly okay, you didn't promise me anything, just solve the case and find the kids," I assured him. I didn't want him distracted on the case.

If he would have been here, he would have been nodding in front of me. He knew I was right.

"Alright. I promise I won't make a habit of this… Habits come from what we do repeatedly. I abhor making cancelling on you a habit," Reid offered, his voice sounding lighter.

"Reid," I laughed, "Get back to the case!"

I could hear him smiling across the country.

"Thanks, Lauren," he said genuinely, and for a second, he sounded relaxed and as young as he is. The way he said my name was like honey. _'Thanks, Lauren.'_

I wished he was here standing in front of me.

"Get the bad guy, Reid, I don't care how long it takes," my smile was gone. I wanted those boys found more than I wanted to go to a lecture, even if it was with Reid.

He laughed lightly, carefree. "Any other wishes, my lady?"

My lady? I grinned. Medieval, yes, but it sure did the job! My stomach was trying to contain its butterflies.

"No, Dr. Reid, no other wishes," I beamed, "Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Absolutely," he assured me, "That's a promise I can keep."


	6. Chapter 6

After Reid and I hung up, Garcia would not leave me alone.

"Well?" she asked, hovering in the door to my office, her curls bouncing like it was Christmas morning.

Damn. I couldn't hide forever, but I didn't want her to know everything.

"We're friends, Garcia," I said, hoping that would be enough. I knew it wouldn't be. I tried picking up my paperwork.

Garcia rolled her eyes behind her glasses, crossing her arms. "Don't give me that! I don't want the political answer, I want the good stuff!"

Garcia stomped her foot like a child, grinning at herself.

"We're friends, Garcia, "I continued again, "But if you must know, we're going to a lecture together tomorrow night, that is if they solve this case!"

Garcia's eyes widened, her grin spread.

"But if he doesn't come home in time because you were over here bugging me for details rather than finding out how to solve this case, I'll be very mad at you!" I said with a hint of seriousness.

"What? Oh my god…. I'm on it!" Garcia chirped, spinning.

"OR!" she turned suddenly, "If he doesn't get back in time and he's too late, he can take you to a late dinner and you can talk and discuss things weirdo doctors talk about and then he can walk you home and you'll fall in love!"

She clapped her hands together.

"The case, Garcia!" I yelled, trying to get her moving. I really wanted to go to that lecture, but even more than that, I wanted those boys found, praying they were still alive.

With Garcia gone, I could pour myself into my work, dedicated, more than ever to get some of these cases taken care of.

About 5pm, I had all my cases done and organized. There was a stack of files on JJ's desk as top priority. I wondered how long they'd sit there… or which one would be picked first…

Looking at the clock and thinking that it really wasn't too late, I snatched the files off of JJ's desk. I brought them back into my office, sorting through them another time.

I found the contact cards of the detectives assigned to the case and I called each and every one of them. I found out new details and the progress made, and I recorded it all in the case files. When JJ got back, she'd have all the newest information. I was proud of myself.

I finished at about 8pm, feeling drained. I'd wanted to see what was going on with the case, but didn't want to get drilled again by Garcia. Shoot, I hoped she wouldn't go gossiping to the team when everyone got back.

I didn't want to call Reid and distract him… plus I wasn't sure if that was a smart idea. I didn't want to seem too excited about the lecture just in case Reid couldn't make it.

I decided to go home while my desk was still cleared off. Tomorrow was Friday… I wondered if Reid would actually make it back… I wondered how close the team was to solving the case. I really hoped it was close…

* * *

The next day, more files had arrived in my office. Shoot, having a clean desk was good while it lasted! I didn't want to start getting anxious and start counting down till tonight. I tried to get those files moving again, it was almost like a race to get my current pile done with before the next one arrived.

I had a couple police departments call and ask about the status of their case; if we decided to take it or not. Quickly, I came up with a political answer that we were still reviewing it and would get back to them. I felt like crap brushing them off, almost telling them that the dead bodies they had weren't a concern for us.

That was one thing I still hadn't gotten used to: the death. I'd been reading about so many bodies, tortured, mutilated, dumped. I wasn't sure what upset me more, the descriptions of the bodies or the cases of missing people, details about what their last moments were before they were taken.

It all gave me the shivers. I'd always been a little scared of the dark, but now I really was. These people probably thought something like this could never happen to them… and then it did. It made me scared that it could happen to me, too… or worse, someone I loved.

I had an urge to call my best friend back home and warn her about a crazy snatching women from grocery store parking lots… but that was all the way across the country…and she didn't need that paranoia.

I couldn't find a good medium between not caring about these files and just treating them like case numbers and between feeling for every since victim. Sometimes I thought about the families of these people and nearly cried. I thought about what it would be like to be the mother or sister of one of these victims… to know the extent of things I knew when I read their file.

I wondered how long I could do this job… I wondered how the team could keep going after all they've seen.

I was thankful for being able to stay in the office. I couldn't go see all the things I'd read about. I definitely couldn't handle that. It'd be too much.

I checked the clock, it was 4pm. I googled the lecture and it started 7 o'clock… there was still time, I told myself.

I looked back at my files, telling myself that I couldn't check the clock again until I'd read and sorted ten files.

I dressed nicely today, just in case Reid got back at the last minute and we could go to the lecture. I wore black slacks and a cream blouse, or at least that's what the woman in the department store told me it was. I'd always hated that word "blouse," it felt so old to me… but "shirt" was too casual and "top" sounded like something you'd wear to a club… So I had to get used to the word "blouse" when it came to work clothes.

I'd left my hair down again today, with a clip holding some of the front back so that it wasn't in my face. Some pieces were still too short to be pinned back fully so they did still hang around my face.

I was on file #8. I willed myself not to look at the clock. I read about two girls abducted from a birthday camping trip and my mind thought back to the case the team was working about the missing boys. They'd done a search for the girls and had found nothing; temperatures in the area dropped below freezing… there was little doubt they were still alive. I filed them and moved on feeling sad.

The next file was about four teenagers in a rural town found in different fields. They were all barely clothed; drugs in their systems. None of them had ever been into drugs and were all star students. I wondered-

I heard a commotion in the bull pen outside my door. I looked up to see the team coming in. Hotch headed straight towards his office, as did JJ. The rest of the team brought their things to their desks. I didn't see Reid.

I looked up at the clock. 6:30. There was still time!

I looked at the faces of the team to see an answer of how the case went… I couldn't read them.

I turned my head back to my files, wanting to clean up quickly.

"Lauren," Reid called from my doorway.

I looked up, my eyes grinning, hair falling over my shoulder. I beamed and I couldn't stop it.

"Reid!" I exclaimed, trying to tone myself down with no avail, "You're back!"

He nodded, stifling a small smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How'd the case go?" I asked cautiously.

Reid leaned against the doorframe. "We found them."

I sighed, not realizing I'd held my breath.

"The first three we found strangled under the first victim's uncle's house. They were in a crawl space… Morgan had to go in… he found the other two boys still alive down there…" Reid said emotionlessly.

Oh no….

"Reid," I said softly, "I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged, "We saved two of them…"

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say…

Reid took a deep breath. "So… ready to go?"

The lecture! I'd almost forgotten about it!

Reid noticed my forgetfulness. "Do you still want to go?"

I nodded eagerly, almost wanting to confess that I'd been dying to go ever since he asked me.

Reid grinned. "Get your coat," he ordered, "It's cold outside."

I bit my lip to keep from grinning. I jumped up and snatched my coat, following Reid out of my office, shutting off my light.

Of course, all eyes turned to us and I wondered if Garcia told us.

"Hey, where are y'all off to?" Morgan asked.

"We're going to see a lecture about Alzheimer research and development, it's been rated highly in the university ledger. It should be quite exhilarating," Reid said excitedly.

"Oh," said Prentiss, almost disappointed, "Well, have fun then!"

"Have a good weekend!" Morgan added.

Reid nodded and raised his hand in a silent goodbye. I nodded at the team as well and followed Reid out, thankful no one had probed further. Garcia hadn't gotten to them!

As we walked, Reid told me all about what he'd heard from the lecture and different articles he'd read. I added in a few things here and there and Reid acted interested. I suspected it had really been an act because Reid knew everything about everything.

When we got to the lecture hall, Reid had our tickets in hand and led us to our seats. He took my coat for me and let me squeeze into our row first. I felt like I was being escorted into academic wonderland. Reid was calm and confident; this was his world.

The lecture began and I became enthralled. The lecturer spoke about Alzheimer's and what experts believe happen in the brain. When they began to show slides and brain scans, I leaned forward in my seat, resting my chin in my hands, examining the pictures.

I could feel Reid's eyes on me. I suspected he was surprised that I was actually interested in the topic.

The lecturer began talking about the risk factors and causes of Alzheimer's. He said that there is some data showing a higher risk of developing Alzheimer's among people with lower educational qualifications, compared to highly qualified individuals.

I leaned over to Reid.

"Why do you think that is?" I whispered, "Could it be because highly educated people use more parts of their brain more often and often challenge their brain, using their brain cells?"

Reid nodded, "Good question…"

His eyes stayed on the lecturer and he raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Asking your question," Reid said matter-of-factly.

The lecturer called on him, surprised anyone would be asking a question at this lecture.

Reid stood and asked him my question. The man looked relieved, like he'd asked the same question before.

"Researchers have no idea," he said honestly, "The data shows this trend but we have absolutely no idea why…"

Reid nodded and sat back down. He turned to me and smiled.

"They have no idea," he repeated.

I smiled back at him. "You didn't have to ask my question."

"Why not? I wanted to know, too," Reid explained. He leaned over and playfully bumped my shoulder. I grinned at him from the corner of my eye.

For the rest of the lecture, my eyes were torn between the lecturer and Dr. Spencer Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

"What'd you think?" Reid asked as we left the lecture hall.

"Brilliant," I grinned, "It's amazing how much they know but still don't know about Alzheimer's!"

Reid grinned.

"I have to admit, the idea of developing Alzheimer's one day scares the hell of out of," I confessed.

Reid nodded. "Dementia is devastating, not only to the person but those around them."

I agreed. I couldn't imagine seeing someone I loved going through that and forgetting everything.

Reid got us onto the metro and we began to speed away. The metro was crowded so we stood and held the rails.

"I can't help but wonder," I said as we kept our balance, "What is the majority of Alzheimer research on: finding a cure or preventing the disease?"

Reid thought for a second, his brow furrowing. "Well, both. They are both equally important. It's difficult to find how to prevent the disease and as they can't prevent it, they're trying to cure it or at least slow it down… ultimately, we want to eradicate it, but if we can't, we had at least be able to relieve the symptoms."

"I wonder if they could do something, like in nursing homes, a program to keep minds active to prevent the disease. Like how they have curriculum in schools, a curriculum to keep the brain challenged and thinking…" I offered.

"That would be a wonderful research study," Reid said, looking down at me adoringly, "I have a friend that I could offer that idea to, if you'd like…"

I admired Reid, "Of course!"

He grinned at me and I held his gaze. I examined the curve of his nose, the swell of his cheeks, the lines around his smile, his warm and encouraging eyes…

The metro came to a stop and I looked up at the station. Good timing! It was my stop.

"Alright, well-" I started to say goodbye to Reid, but he took my elbow and led me out of the metro as the doors were closing.

"I'll walk you," he explained as we stepped onto the platform.

I tightened my coat around myself and followed Reid out of the metro station. Of course, Reid remembered where my apartment was from the station. How could I ever expect that he'd forget?

"How's the unpacking going?" Reid asked me as we walked.

"Not so great," I admitted, "I get home too late to unpack and by then, I'm too tired. I may unpack tonight, I'm wired from that lecture!"

Reid smiled. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"I really like it, do they do those often?" I asked, hoping to go again to another lecture.

"The university has quite a few lectures they present. I believe the next few coming up are about prehistoric man and the evolution of dietary changes, the increase of global obesity, and adult illiteracy. There is actually a whole schedule of lectures and topics that will be offered. Usually, each department has their own, but some are university-wide."

"Wow," I grinned, "Those sound so fascinating!"

"You really think so?" Reid asked, unsure.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed, brushing my hair off my shoulder, "They sound amazing! Can you get me the schedule? I'd like to go!"

"We could do that," Reid offered, looking straight ahead.

"That would be great," I grinned, dying to go to another lecture with Reid.

We arrived at my apartment too soon. I felt a small disappointment; I wasn't ready for my night with Reid to end.

"Well…" I started, not sure what to say.

"You're not going to invite me up?" Reid asked with a smile.

I grinned, biting my lip. "Do you want to be invited up?"

Reid nodded, meeting my eyes.

"Ok," I laughed, leading him up the stairs.

Reid followed silently and carefully. As I unlocked my door, I wondered why Reid asked to come up.

Stepping inside, I laid my keys on the hall table and hung up my coat. I reached for Reid's coat and caught him staring at my keys, looking at the keychain he'd gotten for me.

I smiled and he caught me. Reid smiled awkwardly, embarrassed. He slid off his coat and handed it to me so I could hang it up.

"It doesn't look too bad in here," Reid confessed, "Only a few boxes left!"

I shook my head, "It seems like a lot."

I moved a box out of the way and stacked it on top of another.

"Well, you just moved in," he offered, "It'll take some time."

"I suppose," I shrugged, "I can't wait till I actually feel at home here…"

Reid laughed nervously, "Do you remember what I told you about the feeling of home?"

I nodded. "Serotonin."

He grinned, surprised I remembered. "That's right. Once your brain releases serotonin, you'll feel at home."

"That'll be easy," I joked, "I'll just pass the memo to my brain to release some serotonin!"

Reid laughed. "Technically, you can't tell your brain to release hormones, you can't control it, it just happens, it's part of the brain's chemistry. It's how relationships and bonds are formed, it's all chemicals and hormones."

I nodded. "Well, when my brain feels like it, this will be home. I wonder if there will be a lecture about hormones and brain chemicals!"

Reid smiled, stepping closer to me. "We'll have to see. I really enjoyed your company tonight."

I smiled. "Me, too. The lecture was wonderful."

Reid leaned closer to me, running his hand through his hair. "You're one of the only people who's enjoyed going to a lecture with me."

"I find that hard to believe," I smiled, "Who wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Well, remember when we talked about learning styles and the manner in which academia is presented? Typically, most people don't enjoy lectures in comparison to realia. And in my experience, most people prefer MTV to a good academic lecture," Reid said, frowning.

"Well, I loved it!" I beamed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Reid's eyes sparked when he saw that. He was suddenly inches in front of me. He reached up and touched my hair where I tucked it back.

"I like that you loved it…" he said gently, looking down on me, millimeters away.

I looked down, afraid to look up. He was too close. It was hard to breathe. I felt like I was being suffocated, but I didn't want to step away.

I could feel Reid's breathe on my face. My pulse was beating.

Reid chuckled. "I can hear your heart beating."

I swallowed hard, suddenly away that we were standing centimeters apart in my living room.

"Me, too," I whispered. The truth was my heart was beating so hard that it was making it difficult to breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reid began to lean down, craning his neck towards me. I froze, holding my breath.

His forehead met mine, nuzzling my face up in his direction. His skin was warm and his breath was drawing me in. He was cautious.

As my head tilted up, his lips met mine, soft and firm. Reid exhaled, like he'd been holding in a long breath; his hands quickly coming down behind my back, pulling me against him hard, like he'd been holding that in as well.

My hands came up against his chest to keep from colliding with him. I was surprised at how solid he was. His tall, thin frame suggested that I could knock him over, but when my hands touched him, I was wrong. Reid was solid, standing his ground, still pulling me towards him to decimate the space between us.

He kissed me firmly, his lower lip playing against mine, his fingers tracing along my back. I stood frozen, kissing him back, afraid that any sudden movement would break him from a trance and pull him away from me.

As if I'd said it out loud, Reid pulled away, but it was only millimeters. His warm lips brushed my cheek and down my neck. My hands moved to his shoulders, allowing him to pull me closer, my body fully pressed against his. He was warm and firm. His arms held strength that I hadn't seen. I was surprised.

Reid kissed my neck, down my throat, nuzzling my head up to gain more access. His hand worked its way up my back and into my hair, holding me to him. I gripped his shoulders, closing my eyes, breathing hard.

"Now, I can feel your heart beating," Reid whispered against my neck.

I chuckled breathlessly, I felt him smile against my neck, continuing to explore. My hands moved from his shoulders back down his chest.

I felt him wince and I stopped. I remembered, too late, that he didn't like to be touched.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He didn't respond.

He kissed up my neck, back to my lips. He kissed me again and I relaxed into him, careful not to move my hands.

I desperately wanted to touch his neck and run my hands through his hair, but I resisted… I didn't want to ruin this.

Awkward Dr. Spencer Reid was kissing me. Realizing it even more, my heart jumping, I kissed him back harder, pushing my body against his. He stood like a rock, his hands tightening on me. If our lips broke free, I'd be gasping for air.

Again, like he'd heard me, he pulled back to look at me, his eyes searching mine for a reaction. Just like I'd thought, I was breathless, my heart pounding. My eyes were wide and glazed, his fingers tightened.

Reid's eyes glinted and he grinned, learning his forehead against mine.

I smiled, my mind completely clear, biting my lip. Reid saw it and licked his lips. He made a low noise in his throat, gripped me hard, and pulled me in, his lips claiming mine. He kissed me hard, harder than I'd imagined, pulling me tightly.

A sigh escaped my throat and it fueled him, his hands running through my hair and over my back. His warm skin and body against mine was too much. My hands slid from his shoulders to his neck, fingers sliding back onto the back of his head, into his hair.

Reid froze and I knew I'd made a mistake. Shit!


	8. Chapter 8

_I smiled, my mind completely clear, biting my lip. Reid saw it and licked his lips. He made a low noise in his throat, gripped me hard, and pulled me in, his lips claiming mine. He kissed me hard, harder than I'd imagined, pulling me tightly. _

_A sigh escaped my throat and it fueled him, his hands running through my hair and over my back. His warm skin and body against mine was too much. My hands slid from his shoulders to his neck, fingers sliding back onto the back of his head, into his hair. _

_Reid froze and I knew I'd made a mistake. Shit!_

Reid took his hands off me and my heart sunk. I started to pull away to say I was sorry but I didn't have time.

Without warning, Reid's hands were suddenly wrapped around my wrists, ripping them off of him and back towards me, above my shoulders. He was pushing me back, but still holding me close, forcing me to step backwards. He kept pushing but holding my wrists tightly, lips glued to mine.

He kept pushing me backwards until my spine met the living room wall behind me. My body stopped but his didn't. Reid was pressed up against me, sandwiching me between himself and the wall.

He kissed me harder, his hand now cradled behind my neck, pulling me up towards him once again, his hips holding me in place. Until suddenly, he wasn't.

Reid stepped away, leaving me panting up against the wall. I stared at him confused.

His lips were red, but he looked as normal as I'd ever seen him. He was breathing heavier than usual, however.

Reid's eyes remained on me. He blinked and took another step away, surveying me.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

My brow furrowed. What the heck was he sorry about? I stood and waited for him to continue. I wasn't sure I trusted anything that came out of my mouth.

"I should have been more clear," he said gently, "I don't like being touched."

Reid stood vulnerable and almost embarrassed. He was completely different than he had been two minutes ago when he had me up against the wall. I was shocked at the sudden change in character.

"I_ am_ sorry," I began, I thought of the best way to answer, "I couldn't control myself."

Reid chuckled, a smile coming over his stern face. "I noticed."

I relaxed, taking a breath, and smiling. I reached up to feel my hair. It was a mess from his hands being in it. I started to smooth it down.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked quizzically like this was the most abnormal thing he'd ever seen.

"Um… fixing my hair?" I answered, not sure why he'd even ask.

"You're touching your hair…" Reid hinted, a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. I was sick to death of his comments about my hair. "Yes, I am, Dr. Reid!"

"Hmmm," he mused, "I like when you call me that."

"You told me not to!" I spat playfully.

"Ah yes, well that was before I had you against a wall. I like you try to use sarcasm on me," he said smoothly, his eyes cool and mischievous.

I blushed. That wasn't fair! He wasn't allowed to state the obvious like that! I didn't expect him to speak so boldly. I had expected him to pretend like nothing had ever happened.

"Perhaps you should have put me against a wall sooner," I ventured. I felt my cheeks redden just saying that. I've never said such brash things in my life! What was I doing? I bit my lip to keep from laughing at myself.

Reid was staring at me so intensely that it made me want to look away. That stifled my laughter. I felt like he was challenging me.

"Perhaps I should make up for lost time and put you against the wall again right now," he wagered back. Shit. He is challenging me!

Shit, shit! Should I take the bait! Shit! I'm never in situations like this! And with Dr. Spencer Reid? Oh hell no, I did not expect this!

Oh no… I haven't responded yet! Oh no! Shit! What do I say? Uh oh… now it's an awkward silence… shit! And he's still fucking staring at me!

"Um…" I stuttered and then laughed. I laughed hard. I laughed at the fact that Reid had caught me off guard and I didn't know what to do, that I stood here now, not knowing what to say, and because Reid was just standing there staring at me and not helping the situation.

I laughed.

Reid's stoic face remained, a small smirk on his lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"This never happens to me!" I laughed, a hand on my chest.

"What doesn't happen to you? I'm sure I could take a guess, but I'd rather hear it from you," Reid asked, taking a step forwards.

"This!" I giggled, "Being caught off guard and then not knowing what to say! What the heck do I say to you proposing to put me against a wall?!"

Reid smiled. "I'm not sure. It depends on what you want…That's typically how most people answer proposols…"

The way he stared at me raised the temperature in the room; it made me breathe hard.

Reid took a step towards me.

"What _do_ you want?" he whispered, already bending towards me.

"What do _you_ want?" I returned victoriously. Ha!

Reid was inches from me again, towering over me.

"I'm quite sure you know what I want…" he whispered against my forehead.

Oh god damnit, we're here again?

"I _do_ want you against this wall…" Reid whispered unevenly near my ear.

Oh.

With that, his hands were wrapped around my shoulders and he had me against the wall like he'd wanted. He pressed me up against it, his lips coming down onto mine, his tongue tracing my lips.

I gulped and one of his hands crept up around my neck, under my ear. I balled my hands in fists, determined not to touch him this time. I got away with it once but I didn't want to know what would happen the second time.

Reid's hands went down my neck, over my shoulders, down my arms, to my wrists, and to my hands. He took them in his and gingerly brought them up to his chest, placing them flat against him.

I lightly touched him but he pressed my hands harder against his chest. I guessed that this was the safe zone that I was okay in.

I promised myself that my hands wouldn't move from there.

Reid pushed his hips into mine, his chest pressing against mine, his hand coming back up to my neck. His lips trailed down to my ear, breathing in it, kissing it.

I pressed my fingers against his chest, willing my hands not to move. It was easier to hold a palm tree in a hurricane.

Reid licked my earlobe.

Ok, ok! That's enough!

I pushed my hands on Reid's chest, pushing him off me gently, causing him to step backwards.

"Reid!" I laughed, "You need to stop!"

Reid looked dazed and confused. His brow furrowed.

"You can't keep doing that and expect me not to touch you," I stated, putting my hand up in between us to further my case, "I need a break."

Reid smiled, "I'll be glad to oblige. Typically, taking a break from a challenging activity is good for perseverance and the brain. Remember the old saying, 'try, try, and try again,' which doesn't quite work, actually. You see, in order to succeed, you must try, evaluate, reassess, alter your approach, and then try again."

I stared at him. It was hard to imagine that just seconds ago, this same man was kissing me.

My stomach rumbled. It was well past ten.

"Are you hungry," I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"A little, yes," Reid said with a smile.

I started walking, carefully around him, towards the kitchen. He followed me, his hands in his pockets.

"I make a mean grilled cheese, "I offered with a grin, opening the fridge.

Reid laughed. "I haven't eaten pre-packaged cheese since I was four."

I turned and looked at him.

"What?" he defended, "Don't you know that's in those things? Nothing by byproducts and preservatives! They're neither nutritious nor delicious!"

I laughed. Reid grinned.

"Lucky for you, Dr. Reid," I started, pulling my package of cheese out of my fridge, "I eat deli cheese!"

Reid wrinkled his nose. "Only slightly better!"

"Do you want the grilled cheese or not?" I threatened.

Reid nodded. "I'll get over it, I suppose. One grilled cheese won't kill me. That would be highly unlikely."

I rolled my eyes. I wondered what other foods Reid despised.

"Reid, have you ever eaten a corndog?" I asked without turning around.

Reid scoffed. "Have I ever eaten a haphazardly combined meat in the shape of a rounded cylinder on a stick, encased and fried in cornbread? Um, no… definitely not. I take my cholesterol seriously."

I grinned. "I'll have to take you to the fair!"

It was Reid's turn to roll his eyes. "Never in a million years. Do you know how unsafe fairs and carnivals are? They are meant to be broken down and set up fast. Do you know how many mistakes can be made? Typically carnies aren't concerned about safety or replacing old bolts. Carnival rides can be years old, without ever being inspected or checked by a professional. The food you're suggesting that I eat there could be prepared in the same oil or on the same pan as hundreds of other foods. That is highly unsanitary and certainly would not pass health codes!"

I gave Reid a blank stare.

"Too much?" he asked with a smirk.

It was, but I wouldn't give up hearing Reid talk for anything.

I shook my head with a small smile. "You could never be too much for me."

Reid blinked. "Really?"

It wasn't a question. He took a step towards me.

"We'll have to see," he continued, leaning down to kiss me gently.

He kissed me once, his hand coming up to touch my hair. "You'll have to let me know."

Reid kissed me deeper. My hand touched his elbow and he didn't flinch. I made a mental note and continued to kiss him.

"Reid, the stove," I warned, knowing it was still on. He kept his lips on mine.

He reached behind me without looking or pulling away from me. He clicked the stove off.

"It's still hot…" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't forget and push me against it accidentally.

He grinned against my lips. "Don't worry, I always think of everything."

He turned my shoulders and pushed me back against the refrigerator, bottles and containers inside jostling.

Reid's hands were around my waist, in my hair, along my neck. Then he reached down, took my hands in his and then pressed my hands along his neck, leaving them there, allowing me permission to touch him there.

I smiled against his lips and he returned it.

"Why don't we have breakfast tomorrow," he whispered, offering.

I nodded, still holding onto his neck.

"Not that I'm already thinking about that, I'm quite enjoying myself now, but I'm offering that we should do that tomorrow. I'm thinking about a wonderful French café that we could get breakfast and then go a place or two. I think that would be a good idea with the weather we're having and-"

"Reid," I whispered, "Shut up!"

I slid my hands around his neck and pulled back down to kiss me again.

I wasn't sure when Reid would leave tonight but I was thrilled that he wanted to see me again tomorrow.

Reid obliged. He tightened his hands around my waist and pulled me to him, arms encircling my back, holding me to him as he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

We never did make the grilled cheese but I wasn't too upset about that. Reid finally kissed me goodbye awkwardly in the early hours of the morning.

I watched him leave, confident and satisfied. I tucked my hair behind my ear and grinned.

After he left, I turned back to my apartment. It was dark, but with a few lamps on. Oh yes, I definitely believe my brain would be releasing some serotonin every time I came home and remembered tonight.

I shut off the lights and sat on my couch, pulling my throw blanket over myself. I didn't want to sleep just yet; I wanted to relive what had just happened.

It had started off as a friendly excursion to a lecture and had turned into kissing on my couch. I blinked.

I did really adore Reid, but I had never guessed that he'd make the first move, or that he'd be so dominant about it. I'd really expected a few months of awkward flirting and teasing, then a chaste kiss, and then an awkward but formal courtship, if it'd even gone that far.

Perhaps that was what really caught me off guard; that I'd been unable to predict him.

I pulled myself from my couch, dragged myself into the bathroom, and got ready for bed. In an old t-shirt from college, I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me. Although the apartment was new, the bed felt like home. Snuggling into it, it almost hugged me back, pulling me deep into the covers, the blanket tucking me in.

* * *

I blinked. Something woke me up. I closed my eyes, willing it to go away. It had to be early. The sun was out but my body told me it wasn't time to get up yet. I'd only gone to bed a few hours ago.

I nuzzled into my covers and they held me warm and snug.

The noise came again. I waited. Maybe it was coming from upstairs. I closed my eyes.

The noise came again, louder. I sat up in bed. What the hell? My vision was blurry.

It was coming from the living room. I dragged myself up to investigate and the noise came again. Someone was knocking on my door.

They knocked again. God damnit, they were persistent!

I grabbed some yoga pants from my drawer and pulled them on; I figured it'd be a good idea to put on pants to answer the door.

I went to the door, unlocked, and opened it, putting on my best "why the hell are you banging on my door this early?" face.

Reid stood at my door with a bright smile. He looked exactly like he did every other day at the office: khakis, white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a sweater.

"Good morning! I trust you slept well!" he piped, chipper as could be.

I groaned in terror that and rubbed my eyes.

He frowned.

"Did I wake you? I did say eight o'clock this morning for breakfast…"

I groaned again, "I'm sorry, Reid, I must've slept in!"

Reid looked disappointed. "Did you want to reschedule?"

I shook my head, "No, no, come in, I'll get ready…"

Reid grinned, stepping inside, hands in his pockets.

I caught sight of myself in the hall mirror. Crap. This was so not ideal!

"Um, I'll get ready quickly, I'll only be a minute," I tried to assure him. I also wanted to convince myself that I could make a comeback from how I looked right now at eight in the morning.

Reid shook his head. "Take al the time that you need."

I left him standing in the living room and I rushed to get ready.

I showered quickly, trying to wake myself but still go fast. I brushed my teeth and my hair, resulting in an even poofier mess than I'd woken up with. I heard music coming from the living room.

I didn't have time to change clothes multiple times so I had to choose carefully from the very start. I settled on fitted jeans, a yellow top (yes, top, not blouse!), and a navy cardigan. I paired it with a long silver necklace with a pendant and simple earrings. I braided my hair over my shoulder to knock some of the poof out with the hopes of unraveling it later, once it had tamed itself.

As I carried my shoes out to the living room, I noticed Reid at my bookshelf. The Red Hot Chili Peppers were playing over my stereo. I hadn't heard the cd in years.

Reid had Scar Tissue, the auto-biography of the lead singer of the Chili Peppers, in his hand.

"Have you read it?" I asked him as I slipped on my shoes.

Reid nodded and closed the book. "I just finished."

I blinked. "When did you start?"

"When you got into the shower," he said simply.

I gaped.

Reid laughed. "Lauren, I can read 20,000 words per minute, this was nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "You like the Chili Peppers?"

Reid nodded. I didn't peg him for a Peppers fan.

"We all have scar tissue," he added.

I stood up. "Ready to go?"

Reid looked over at me for the first time after getting dressed and grinned. This was how I meant for him to see me today.

"Always."

I grabbed my brown leather purse and slung it over my shoulder. Reid handed me my keys to lock to door.

On the street, Reid led to way to the metro and then to the French café he told me about. He chatted about DC history and the neighborhood we were in. He acted like last night had never happened at all.

"This café is family owned. They only take cash to instill the feeling of a neighborhood café," Reid told me as he opened the door for me.

I smiled at him to appreciate his facts.

In line, I looked at the menu above the counter. Everything looked amazing.

As we stepped up to the antique register, I was asked if the order was for here or to go.

Before I opened my mouth, Reid spoke up that we would be taking ours to go.

I ordered my croissant and fresh fruit and reached for my wallet.

Reid put his hand on my arm, stopping me, and he added his order to mine.

I looked at him as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"A good doctor is always a gentleman," he noted, handing the money to the woman behind the counter.

I blushed. I thanked him and he winked at me.

When our food was ready, Reid scooped up our brown paper bags and carried mine for me. This was more gentlemanly than I'd been used to. At least he'd let me carry my own tea. If he had more hands, I'm sure he would have carried that, too.

"We're only walking a few blocks," Reid told me as we started walking outside the café.

"Where are we going?" I asked, dying to know.

"You'll see," he grinned at me. I knew he wouldn't tell me. I put on a sad face.

"Nope, that won't work, Ms. Scott!" Reid grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

We were crossing the street into what looked like a park with lots of trees. I saw people on bikes and running.

Through the trees, I saw a large clearing, walkways, and sidewalks. I looked up. The Washington Monument stood tall and proud before me.

I looked to Reid, grinning. I'd never seen the monument before, only in pictures. It was taller than I'd thought, stark white against the blue sky.

"Reid!" I breathed, admiring it.

Reid looked proud of himself. "Ready for a little history?"

I nodded, "I always am, Dr. Reid! Why don't we sit first?"

Reid nodded, leading me towards a bench on the sidewalk.

"Why don't we sit here?" I asked, looking at the lush grass of the field.

Reid hesitated but joined me once I sank down onto my knees, holding my hand out for my breakfast.

I could tell that he didn't love being on the ground but I was happy he did it for me.

As I pulled out my croissant, I sipped my tea. "So, the monument…"

Reid smiled, leaning back on his elbow, his legs outstretched in front of him, almost lying down on the grass.

"Well," Reid started. He told me about how old the monument was, who designed it, who built it, what it was made of, everything I could ever want to know.

I sat cross-legged in the grass, the wind blowing my hair, as I gazed at Reid. Between bites of my croissant and fruit, I became lost in his voice and the history of the monument.

"Over there," he glanced, "Is the Lincoln Memorial. It really is a sight. Perhaps we could see that today, as well."

I nodded eagerly. I wanted to see anything that Reid wanted to show me, as long as he told me all about it. That was silly really, I could ask Reid about a rubber band and he'd give me a fifteen minute lecture about it. I didn't care. Whatever Reid talked about, I was interested.

Of course, Reid ate it up. I could tell that he loved having an interested audience. He loved even more that I asked questions. I wasn't a passive listener. I asked Reid questions about the monument and about DC. As usual, Reid had the answer to everything I wanted to know.

"The Smithsonian museums are quite fascinating as well, it could take you days to finish even one if you wanted to get the full experience."

My eyes lit up. "I really want to see the Natural History museum. I'd love to see the dinosaurs!"

Reid nodded eagerly. "They have a wonderful exhibit there. A friend of mine curates a portion of the museum. I could see if he would give us a tour after hours…"

He spoke gently, like he didn't want to scare me.

"Reid!" I gushed, "That would be amazing!"

He looked relieved. "Really? I'll call and set it up later!"

I looked at Reid, a huge smile on my face like it was Christmas morning.

"Reid, I can't thank you enough," I started, hoping he would know how genuine I was.

"Why would you thank me?" he asked quizzically.

"Ever since I got here, you've been helping me. You helped me at work, figure out how to use the metro, you took me to the lecture last night, and now you're showing me DC… you're a godsend," I hoped he didn't think I was overreacting, "Honestly, I'd be overwhelmed at work and be home alone in my apartment right now if it weren't for you."

Reid smiled. "It's my pleasure. And it's not like you're the only one getting anything out of this. I enjoy your company as well."

I wanted to make a sly comment about how he enjoyed last night as well but I decided that I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So," I said, crumpling up my breakfast bag, "What's next?"

Reid stood up. "Go to see the man who abolished slavery and ended the Civil War?"

"Yes, please!" I gushed. This was my ultimate nerdy adventure.

Reid offered me his hand to help me up. I looked at it for a second, remembering he didn't like to be touched.

My thoughts must have been obvious on my face.

"Lauren, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't okay…" he said gently.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, pulling me closer towards him, our hands against his chest.

Before I could step away, Reid bent his neck down towards me and kissed my lips gently.

His hand came up to touch my chin as we stood in the green grass underneath the Washington Memorial.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid's phone rang. He pulled away from me and pulled it out of his pocket.

He frowned as he looked at it.

"It's Hotch," he said slowly, my heart dropped, "He's looking for you…"

My stomach felt sick.

"He said he can't get a hold of you and sent a mass message to the team to see if they knew where you were…" Reid said, looking up.

Oh shit… I groaned.

I dug through my purse, pulling out my phone. There were five missed called from Hotch. Oh no… My phone had been silent.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. Oh shit. I'm going to be in so much trouble.

I hit redial and brought the phone up to my ear, cringing.

"Scott," Hotch said, angry, "Where have you been?"

I stammered, turning away from Reid. "I'm sorry, sir, my phone was on vibrate and I-"

"Don't do it again. I need you in the office right now," he said coldly.

"Yes, sir, I'm on my way right now," I said as confidently as I could. I had tears in my eyes. I really screwed up.

I turned back to Reid.

"I… I have to go…" I stuttered, sniffling.

Reid nodded understandingly. "I'll go with you."

I shook my head. "I don't want Hotch to know that I missed his calls while I was with you…"

Reid nodded. "I'll walk with you then…"

I was alright with that and I nodded. I was panicking. Not answering Hotch's calls was bad… him calling the team to find out where I was was worse.

Reid put his hand in the middle of my back to move me forward. That little bit of pressure almost had be running towards the BAU office.

* * *

"Scott, I'll say it again, you always need to have your phone on you," Hotchner scolded again.

I nodded, sure that if I spoke, I'd stutter or cry.

Suddenly I was aware that Hotchner was in his suit and at the office on Saturday… and that I was in plain clothes in his office. I felt embarrassed and incompetent.

He handed me a file from his desk. "This just came in from Toronto. It can't wait. You need to review it and have the briefing ready immediately. I'm calling the team in right now. You'll have twenty minutes."

I nodded. If I'd allowed it, my jaw would have hit the floor. I took the folder from him, nodding. I started to back out of his office in a rush. I only had twenty minutes.

"And Scott," Hotcher warned, "Your phone had better be on you."

I nodded quickly again. God damnit I was in a lot of trouble.

I rushed out of his office, speed walking to mine. Shit, shit shit!

Sliding into my chair like it was home base, I pulled the file open, scanning quickly. Shit, this was not enough time!

I flipped through papers and photos, sucking in my breath. I finally slowed down to read the details.

Two babies had been kidnapped from their cribs overnight. The same type of teddy bear was left in their place. Toronto authorities are requesting assistance immediately and they have permission from the Canadian government for the BAU to take over the case.

Now I know why Hotch was so mad that I didn't respond immediately. This is serious.

Grabbing the file, I rushed to Garcia's office. Thank goodness I remembered what she showed me in putting together the briefs!

I scanned the images and documents and uploaded them to the tablets for the team. I checked the clock. I had ten minutes left.

I hurried to the conference room, preparing spaces and getting the presentation ready. I really had to nail this brief to make it up to Hotchner.

As I put the tablets in front of each chair, the team started coming in. I checked the clock. They were five minutes earlier than I'd expected.

They were all in plain clothes and I wondered what they were pulled away from. Morgan sat down sighing and Garcia took a chair next to him, winking at me.

Prentiss and Reid took their seats in the back. I smiled politely at Prentiss but didn't look at Reid. I didn't want anyone to know that we'd been together today…

Hotchner came in with Rossi. JJ's seat stayed empty.

"We're ready," Hotchner said as he sat down.

I nodded quickly, turning the presentation on.

"Toronto authorities have had two infants taken from their cribs a week apart, the same kind of teddy bear was left in their place. There had been no other evidence discovered in the homes."

"Ten years ago, four infants were taken in Toronto and were never discovered. The unsub left a stuffed bear in the crib. There were no leads and the case was left unsolved…" Reid piped up.

Shit. How did I miss that? Crap, crap, crap! Hotchner looked at me.

"Exactly," I started, trying to save myself, "Toronto authorities believe it's the same unsub. If it is and she's following the same pattern, two more infants will be taken."

Hotchner nodded.

"Why a she?" he asked but I knew he already knew the answer.

"Women abduct infants, men abduct young children," I said, hoping that was the answer he wanted.

Hotchner nodded again, hopefully approving my answer.

He looked at the team. "Sorry for pulling you on a Saturday. Wheels up in twenty."

The team looked tired. They were probably enjoying their Saturday and were now on their way to Canada.

"Scott," Hotchner said, coming towards me, "JJ won't be coming to Toronto."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned. Why on Earth wouldn't JJ be coming? Something must be wrong.

"Henry's sick. He'll be alright but she needs to be home with him," he explained and I relaxed, "I need you to come on this case."

I stared at him. _What? My job does not include going on cases! My job is to stay here in this office! You're a liar!_ I wanted to scream.

"I'm not asking for much," Hotchner defended but I wanted to call him a liar anyways, "Just what you did for us in Kansas City: control the information, work with authorities, keep everything together…"

He looked at me for an answer. I knew that he wasn't asking, he was ordering, but at least he was courteous enough to pretend like he wanted my answer.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," he answered, "And yes, you will need to keep your phone on you."

He smiled. Oh god… was that a joke?

I smiled nervously. I guessed I'd never hear the end of this one.

Hotchner turned and walked away.

Hoping that I as back in Hotch's good graces, I made my way to my office to grab the original case file and- shit! I didn't have a go bag! Crap. We were leaving in twenty minutes and I didn't have anything for this case!

As I figured out how to get back to my apartment and back to the office in time for the Jet, I walked into my office.

On my desk was my teal bag. I carefully approached it, not sure how it got here…

Inside was changes of clothes, shoes, my make up bag, everything I needed. I eyed it carefully.

"Hotchner asked me to go by your place and get you some things," Garcia said from the doorway, "I' really sorry!"

I turned to her. "You kept my spare key, didn't you?"

Garcia's eyes got wide. "In my defense, I have a spare key of everyone's! In case of emergencies! You go on a case but leave the iron on! Or you forget to water your plant! Or Sergio gets locked outside!"

"Who's Sergio?" I asked.

"Emily's cat. The point in," she stated, "is that having your key is not as invasive as you think and in this case, I just saved your butt because we both know that there's no way that you could've gotten back to get your things and get here in time!"

I smiled. "Right as always, Garcia. Thank you."

She smiled as she turned away. "I'm glad you recognize!"

I grabbed my bag off my desk and watched her make her way to her office. I wished II could be staying here with her…

Somehow I found myself here again, boarding a jet on my way to a case. The last time I was getting on this jet, all I wanted to do was get home.

I climbed up the stairs to the jet, making a mental note to change into professional clothes before we landed in Toronto. I hoped Garcia packed me practical clothes…

As I stepped inside, I noticed everyone had taken their seats and I was the last one to board. I felt slightly embarrassed. I remembered feeling like this the last time I boarded this jet.

I looked at the seat I was standing next to.

Reid sat alone, his glasses on, reading the case file.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked gently.

Reid looked up, taking his glasses off.

"Gladly," he smiled, winking at me.

I grinned, placing my bag above the seat, and sliding into the empty spot next to Reid.

"At least this time you didn't try to put your hair up," Reid smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Officer Daniels?" I asked with purpose and intent, trying to show off to Hotchner.

"Yes?" a tall bearded man turned around.

I tried to be authoritative with the team standing behind me.

"I'm SSA Scott, this is the FBI BAU team. Where can we set up?" I tried to cut to the chase.

Officer Daniels looked relieved, "Yes! Right this way!"

He began to lead us through the Toronto office to the back.

"I appreciate you all coming up here. We're at a loss and we can't have this happen in this city again," he said while he walked, "We have to find these babies this time…"

The room he led us to had a large bulletin board, laptops, and boxes of files. It looked like everything we needed.

"Thank you," Hotchner said, "We're getting started quickly."

Officer Daniels stood aside and let Hotchner take control of the room.

"Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to go to the hospitals where the women delivered. See if the staff noticed anything unusual and view the security tapes. Scott, I want you to set up interviews with the families. Reid, look through the old files and see if there's anything that's been missed. Rossi and I will check out the homes," Hotchner ordered.

The team started moving immediately, not speaking, getting into their roles.

"Officer Daniels, may I use your phone?" I asked him, needing to set up interviews and having the case file in my hand.

He nodded. "Absolutely, follow me."

I was hoping that I'd do Hotch proud and that I'd do a good job. I was actually doing JJ's job as well as mine… well actually… mine was left in DC. Crap, I hoped I didn't come home to a mountain of files that had been waiting for me.

Officer Daniels led me to a desk in the middle of his office's bullpen. This desk had papers on it and somewhere, a phone.

He left me to the phone and I started searching under the papers for the phone.

"If you're looking for the phone, it's in the right corner…"

I looked up. A man with dark black floppy hair sat at a desk in front of me. Apparently he noticed what I was trying to locate.

I pulled up the papers and found the phone.

"Zerbowski's not so great at keeping tidy," the man added smiling.

I could see that.

"Thank you," I addressed him, picking up the receiver and bringing it to my ear. There was no sound or dial tone.

I frowned at it.

"You need to jiggle the cord," the man across from me piped up, "It disconnects sometimes…"

Good grief. Only on my first task and I can't get the damn phone to work.

I growled and jiggled the damned cord and finally there was a dial tone.

I called both families and they both offered to speak to me that day. I offered them the choice of me coming to them or for them to come here, even though I knew what they'd choose. I wouldn't want to leave my home after my infant had gone missing either.

"FBI, huh? We weren't sure if you guys were coming or not," the black haired man chirped.

I looked up, slightly annoyed that he was interrupting my tasks.

I nodded, hoping that the man would just let me be. I tried not to roll my eyes.

I still wanted to call the hospitals the women delivered at and let security there pull the tapes so the team wouldn't have to wait around for them.

As I was on the phone, I knew the black haired man was still watching me. I avoided eye contact with him again.

"Thank you, sir, my team will be over soon," I told the security office at the hospital.

"Oh you have a whole _team?_" the man said, teasing and smiling.

I glared.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and stood up, still ignoring him. I wasn't going to even acknowledge him.

Officer Daniels came back into the bullpen just as I was going to look for him.

"Officer Daniels, I've set up interviews with the families at their homes, would you be able to have someone drive my team and I over?" I asked. I would have asked for a car but I wasn't sure if that was too much.

He nodded. "Officer Ryan, here, will take you over."

Daniels tilted his head in the direction of the black haired man. He grinned.

My face fell. Ugh.

Officer Ryan rose, still grinning, and grabbing his keys.

"I'll be happy to take them," Ryan beamed.

I rolled my eyes and knew I had to suck it up.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Morgan and Prentiss. I let them know that the hospitals already had the security tapes ready for them. They thanked me and I felt proud, like I'd actually done something right.

Officer Ryan approached me. "Ready when you are, ma'am!"

He looked young. I wasn't sure if he styled his hair intentionally or not. I'm sure it had been used to his advantage in the past. I wondered if his hairstyle could be labeled as "Classic Canadian."

"I'll get my team and meet you outside," I told him, turning towards the bullpen.

"See you soon," Ryan winked.

I turned around and went to get Hotchner and Rossi to check out the homes.

"I have an officer that's going to drive us to the homes, if you'd like to come look at them while I interview the families," I offered.

Hotchner looked impressed and Rossi smiled. Yes! Approval!

Reid looked up from his files. "I can come, too!"

"All right," said Hotchner, "Let's go."

I almost wished Reid wasn't coming. I didn't want to be distracted from doing my job. I really wanted to do a good job.

The men followed me outside. Officer Ryan leaned against his SUV. He looked cool and confident until he saw Hotchner and the men with him, fast at my heels.

His face fell, but he remained professional. He opened the passenger door and ushered me in, leaving the rest of the team to open their own doors. I saw Reid watch him carefully.

Officer Ryan went to the driver's side and got in, buckling his seat belt.

"We can go to the Oliver's first," he said, backing out of the parking space.

The Oliver's were the first family. They'd had their baby girl home for three days when one night Mrs. Oliver woke up at 3am for the baby's nightly feeding only to find an empty crib and a teddy bear.

"Scott, when we get there," Hotchner began, "Interview the family in the living room or dining room so we can look at the baby's room and move around without disturbing them. Approach this extremely delicately. This family has been through a lot. Avoid giving them hope or crushing it. Try not to give them any details about the case."

I nodded, thinking about ways I can approach this when we get there.

"The Oliver's call the station every day," Officer Ryan added, "They know the chances of finding their baby go down drastically as time passes…"

"Agent Scott is very good at her job, Officer, she knows what to do," Hotchner warned him.

What? Did Hotchner just say that about me? Wow. He really thought I was good at my job? Yes!

I tried to stifle my smile.

"I apologize," Ryan said, glancing at me, "I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't good at your job."

"Apology accepted, Officer," I stated, trying to keep my mind on the case.

"And I'm sorry if I disturbed you earlier," he added, "I didn't mean to."

Before I could respond, I heard Reid from the backseat.

"You two know each other?"

I shook my head but Ryan answered. "No, I just had the pleasure of being her chauffeur."

He shot me a smile and I didn't want to look back at Reid. There was an awkward silence as we drove the rest of the way to the Oliver home.

As Officer Ryan parked, I practiced what I would say in my head. This wasn't going to be easy.

Hotchner knocked on the door, looking behind at us. Officer Ryan stood at my side, Reid behind me, and Rossi behind Ryan.

There was a lot of tension surrounding us.

A man answered the door, his wife rushing behind him. They looked hopeful and when they realized that our faces were expressionless, theirs matched ours.

Hotchner was silent for a moment and I stepped around them.

"I'm SSA Lauren Scott with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We spoke on the phone earlier. May we please come in?" I asked gently. They nodded.

Hotchner looked at me, silently telling me to continue the good work. I stepped inside as the Oliver's ushered us in, hoping that I could handle this.

They led us to their baby's room. Everything was perfect. The pillows, the curtains, everything was in its neat place. Pink and white dominated the room. "Alyssa" was displayed in wood letters across the wall.

Mrs. Oliver began to sniffle.

"I… I came to check on her… and she was just gone…" she started, turning to her husband.

Hotchner looked at me and I understood the signal.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, why don't we talk in the living room…" I pressed gently.

Mrs. Oliver didn't look like she wanted to go, but Mr. Oliver took her hand, leading her gently. She nodded.

I followed them to their living room. Officer Ryan followed me, leaving the rest of the team in the baby's room to look around.

The Olivers sat on the couch and I took a seat in the chair across from them. Officer Ryan stood in the doorway.

"Mrs. Oliver, when did you deliver your daughter?" I started. I wanted her to start from the beginning.

"Last week… she was home for three days and then… and then…" Mrs. Oliver began to cry.

I sighed. Damn. I didn't want to do this to her.

I had to ask her everything… did she see anything strange? Was anyone paying unnecessary attention to her or Alyssa? Did Mr. Oliver meet anyone new and told them about his new daughter?

I didn't get much out of them before Mrs. Oliver began crying hysterically.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment?" Mr. Oliver asked with tears in his eyes.

I nodded, looking at Officer Ryan, and excusing ourselves into the kitchen to give them a moment.

"Do you think we'll find her alive?" Ryan asked softly once we were out of earshot.

I shrugged. "I want to say yes… but the chances are honestly slim…"

Ryan nodded. "We should get over to the other family soon… we're wasting time…"

I had to agree. We needed to figure out why these families were targeted… and how the unsub got inside…

"Hotch is ready," Reid said quietly from the doorway.

I turned to look at him and he looked irritated.

Ryan nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Lauren and I are ready."

Reid shot a look at him. I could tell that he was annoyed that Ryan had used my first name.

Reid looked at me with a cold look. Shit. Was he jealous of Officer Ryan?


	12. Chapter 12

The car was quiet as Officer Ryan drove us to the second family's home: the Pattersons.

"Reid," Hotchner said suddenly, "What're you thinking?"

Reid cleared his throat.

"Definitely a female unsub. She's taking infants, possibly because she's lost one of her own. She needs to nurture them… but she's taking four at a time… that's a lot to replace the loss of an infant. Victimology doesn't give us much… both women delivered at different hospitals and no one signed in to visit both of them."

I saw Hotchner nod behind me.

"Scott, did you get anything from the families?" he asked.

I shook my head. "They're too devastated. Nothing stood out to them as strange or out of the ordinary surrounding the births. They did say that they haven't left the house since Alyssa was born. They hadn't taken her out publicly yet."

Reid made a "hmm" noise. "The unsub had either seen them at the hospital or knew they were new parents to a baby…"

I did some quick thinking… Alyssa was taken three days after she was brought home and then Claudia Patterson was taken two days after Alyssa…

"Why is she taking them so close together? Why isn't one child enough?" I thought out loud.

"Apparently four is the magic number," Officer Ryan said, "She took four last time…"

Reid scoffed in the backseat.

"We're here," Hotchner said, breaking the awkward silence.

I really hoped that the Pattersons would give us more information than the Olivers.

* * *

Inside the home, the Pattersons needed a break. They reached the same point as the Olivers… they just couldn't continue.

In their living room, cards and gift baskets populated each flat surface. My eyes scanned over them, looking for anything strange.

I looked outside their front window, onto the yard. There was no "Welcome Baby Claudia!" sign. That ruled that out.

Officer Ryan was gently talking to Mr. Patterson, reassuring him. He caught my eye and continued to talk to the man, calming him. Mrs. Patterson was inconsolable. I hated this. Desperately, I wanted to be back in my office, away from families of stolen babies.

"I remember the news years ago…. when those kids went missing from their cribs… it's the same guy, isn't it?" Mr. Patterson stuttered.

Ryan tried not to nod. "We're not sure, Mr. Patterson, we're doing everything we can…"

Ryan gave me a desperate look. He didn't want to be here either.

Mr. Patterson excused himself to go tend to his wife and Ryan joined me in the living room.

"Man," he sighed, "This is rough… I don't know how you do this…"

I scoffed. "I _don't _do this… I'm not supposed to leave my office usually. One of our agents is out of the field and I'm taking her place for this case… then I'll be back home."

"I couldn't do this…" Ryan said sadly, "What if we don't find these kids…"

I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think of what had become of those babies ten years ago… what had happened to them?

As we stood there, I glanced on the other side of the room towards a large hutch. On it was a vase with a bouquet of flowers. "Baby girl" was written in white writing on pink ribbon, a bow around the neck of the vase.

Amid the cards and baskets, this vase was the only flowers. I approached them delicately, touching the tulips and daisies.

At the bow, a company logo was stamped behind the end of the ribbon: "A Florist Affair".

I frowned, thinking of the Olivers' home.

"Ryan," I started gently, not taking my eyes off the ribbon, "What kind of gifts did the Olivers' receive?"

He thought for a second. "Cards, balloons, baskets, cakes, flowers, why?"

I tried to see their living room in my head… there had been a bouquet of flowers in the front window…

Mr. Patterson came back into the room, shaking his head. Mrs. Patterson wasn't with him.

"Mr. Patterson, who sent these flowers?" I asked, trying to sound neutral.

"My cousin in Utah, she sent them," he said slowly, confused.

"Did she bring them herself?" I leaded, hesitant.

He frowned. "No, she had them delivered…"

My brain cells were shooting lightning. I made a mental note to ask Reid about that later.

"Ryan," I turned to him in a low voice, "Call the Olivers. Ask them if their flowers were delivered and what company they were from…"

He frowned at me. He didn't understand.

"Do it!" I urged, not wanting to explain myself.

I excused myself outside, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had to call Garcia.

"Office of the almighty all-knowing, how can I be of service?" her perky voice rang.

"Garcia, the company 'A Florist Affair' in Toronto, look them up. I'm pretty sure both families got flowers from them…" I started.

"Oh my darling," she countered, "Let me see… Aha… an order was delivered to the Pattersons but not to the Olivers. That doesn't mean, however, that they flowers weren't delivered to them… let me cross reference the customer list with the hospital visitation records and… gotcha… Mrs. Oliver's sister ordered a bouquet and picked them up. Anything else?"

Finally, a link!

"Ok, look back at the previous case files from ten years ago, find me more connections from this florist. This can't just be nothing…" I said, hoping.

"Aye aye, captain, over and out!" Garcia delivered.

Officer Ryan came outside. "It's the same florist. But the sister brought them, they weren't delivered."

"I know," I said, excited, "My tech goddess just got that. She's looking through the past files to find more links."

Hotchner came out, with Rossi and Reid following him. They looked discouraged.

"There's been another child abducted," Hotchner stated, his tone low and annoyed.

My stomach dropped. Any victory I had temporarily felt was now crushed. Damnit.

"Officer Ryan, would you please take Agent Rossi and I to the scene and then Agents Scott and Reid back to the station? They will deliver the profile," Hotchner added.

I bit my tongue to keep my idea about the florist to myself. Officer Ryan looked at me, waiting for me to mention it. I shook my head slightly. I didn't want to say anything if nothing came of if.

We piled into the SUV and Officer Ryan hurried towards the newest family… the Wilsons.

* * *

With Rossi and Hotch with the newest family, Reid and I were on our way back to station to deliver the profile. Well, Reid would deliver it.

I called up Morgan and Prentiss to let them know what was going on with us. They had nothing from the hospitals. I wasn't surprised.

"Have you heard from your tech yet?" Ryan asked gently, his tone low, not sure if Reid was supposed to hear.

I shook my head. "She won't call until she has something. No news is good news with her."

"What are you waiting for?" Reid asked softly, almost mockingly.

Ryan looked at me, waiting for my response.

"What's going on?" Reid asked. I could hear him leaning forward, straining against his seatbelt.

Ryan looked at me again. "Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Reid asked, nervous and annoyed.

I turned to look at him. He looked mad.

"The Olivers and Pattersons both had bouquets from the same florist. Garcia is looking for connections from the families ten years ago…" I said. When I said it, it sounded silly…

Reid scoffed. "Really? You think the unsub sent them flowers before she took their newborns?"

I tried not to let his comment sting. '_Really?'_

Officer Ryan gripped the steering wheel and looked in the rearview mirror at Reid. "The unsub may work for the florist… the ribbon said 'baby girl'. That may be how she knew they had a newborn."

Reid looked furious. Officer Ryan was trying to back my idea… but damn did it make Reid mad.

I wasn't sure what to say. This was why I didn't want to share my idea… Damn!

My phone rang. It was Garcia.

"My dulcet darling, do I have some news for you! Every single family ten years ago did, indeed, receive flowers from 'A Florist Affair'. The bad new is, however, that this company is weirdly family oriented. Every employee is family member. It looks like there are 10 Robinsons that run the place. I'm looking through backgrounds now…" I heard her keys typing.

"Thanks, Garcia! As always, I am astonished by your powers!" I grinned.

"Right back at ya, sunshine!" she sang as she hung up.

I turned back towards Reid. "Every family received flowers from the same florist. Garcia's checking employees now."

Reid's scowl remained. I ignored it and called Hotchner and then Morgan to update them.

Morgan and Prentiss were going to go over to the florist immediately to talk to the owners.

As Officer Ryan pulled into the station parking lot, I climbed out, not even letting the car completely stop. I left Reid to scramble behind me.

Inside, I alerted Officer Daniels that we were ready to present the profile and to gather his team. Officer Ryan stayed by my side. Reid was a step behind.

When Daniels' team was ready, I turned to Reid, hoping he would take this over. I hated public speaking.

Reid gave me a blank look but then began to speak.

"The unsub we're looking for is a white female, mid thirties. She's friendly and forgettable. She wouldn't stand out with an infant and she will be very proud of them, perhaps overly. If asked about the child's father, she will make a quick lie that they were divorced or they were away on business. She would direct all the attention onto the child. She will hold a steady job but this will be the only place that she will not talk about her new baby. She must keep up appearances."

"What's she doing with the kids?" an officer in the back asked.

Reid took a breath. "We're not sure… she's nurturing. She leaves a teddy bear in place of the infant to show that she is considerate of the families. She knows she is taking something that doesn't belong to her and that the family will be devastated. She leaves a teddy bear as a symbol to soothe them. It's doubtful she would hurt the infants intentionally…"

The team stood silent. Reid nodded, showing that he was done. The team began to scatter slowly, back towards their job.

Officer Ryan turned to me, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Your tech goddess just faxed this over…"

He handed me a paper with the Robinson family florists. Ten names in total. I frowned at it… I wondered how this family dynamic worked.

I already had my phone up to my ear when Reid came towards me.

"Garcia… these Robinsons… what's the story on them?" I asked.

"Aha, the million dollar question, my love," Garcia started, "Jed and Michaela Robinson began the company twenty years ago. Benjamin, Michael, John, Susan, Alexander, Paul, Adam, and Peter Robinson are their children who all work for the company."

I thought… that's a big family… _family._

"Garcia, do the kids have families?" I asked hesitantly.

Reid looked at me, overhearing. His eyebrows shooting up.

"Let me see… yes… all have families, none at the age of our missing kiddos, except Susan, she's married but no kids… and she… wow… she's been taking infertility drugs…a lot them…" Garcia said slowly.

My skin tingled. "How long has she been taking the infertility drugs?"

Garcia drew in a sharp breath. "Ten years…"


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes widened. "That's her!"

Garcia typed. "I'm sending you her address now."

"Thanks, Garcia!" I hung up.

"Reid, the florists have eight kids. The only girl is married but the only one without kids. She started taking infertility drugs ten years ago… that has to be her," I told him.

"She's from a large family. She's expected to have children but she can't… She can't let her family down… she had to get babies. Her infertility was the stressor," Reid finished.

I turned to Ryan. "Give us another ride?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "You have to ask?"

I smiled at him but knew that Reid hated it. Reid was already on the phone with Hotchner and Morgan.

We climbed into the SUV but this time Ryan didn't open my door for me.

He peeled out of the station parking lot, hurdling down the road.

"Reid, what are the chances we'll find these babies alive?" I asked him, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'm hoping that she's caring for them as her own. If she's creating her own family, she will take care of them… it's reasonable to believe they will be completely fine," he said confidently.

"What about the kids from then years ago?" Ryan said dismally.

Reid ignored him. Either he didn't want to give the answer or he really didn't to acknowledge Ryan.

As Ryan turned down the street of Susan Robinson's home, he began his instructions.

"When we arrive, let me identify myself as Toronto police and you as FBI. Let me do the talking," he said authoritatively. I found myself being drawn to that voice.

I nodded. Reid already had his hand on his gun. Shit! I wasn't armed. I hadn't needed to be. Oh shit. What if Hotchner gets mad that I'm out here unarmed? Dang. I hadn't thought of that.

As we parked, Ryan got out quickly, his hand on his weapon as well, his black hair blowing in the breeze. Reid and I followed him up the walk to the front door of a modest home. There was a blue car in the driveway.

We stood on the stairs as Ryan knocked. Reid glanced into the windows carefully.

I held my breath. Time seemed to stand still as the door opened and a woman answered.

She looked worried, but knowing. Susan Robinson.

As Ryan identified us, she stood aside, stepping out of the way, giving a sad look behind her at her home.

A baby began to cry.

Ryan brushed past her, securing the living room, gun drawn. As he secured, I went straight to the sound of crying, unarmed, Reid yelling at me to wait for them.

The crying got louder as I came to a closer door. I burst it open, not even thinking about who I might run into.

In the room, there were four cribs with three babies lying peacefully. One began to fuss again. I recognized her immediately: Alyssa Oliver.

I scooped her up without thinking, bringing her to my chest, tears in my eyes. She was alive.

Alyssa began to coo in my ear. I could hear her humming, her fists balled. She yawned.

I sniffled, gazing down at her.

"Lauren!" Reid rushed into the room. I turned carefully.

"They're alive," I sobbed, a grin on my face. I couldn't stop laughing. "They're alive…"

"Lauren, what did you-" Ryan came in. Again, I stood there, sobbing and holding the newborn.

"Let's get them home," Reid said, taking a step towards a crib. He gently reached down, considering the best way to lift the infant, and picked her up. It was Claudia Patterson.

I started crying again. My hair was getting in my face. I couldn't stop staring at baby Alyssa.

"C'mon," Reid whispered, Claudia in his arms. Ryan had scooped up the last baby and was cradling him gently. I didn't care that I was the only one crying.

We carried the babies out, me still bawling like one of them.

Outside, paramedics, the rest of the team, and the families arrived, tires and brakes squealing. I saw people rushing towards us. I was still crying and grinning.

Mrs. Oliver caught my eye. Her face turned to panic and then joy. She sprinted towards me, her arms outstretched. As she reached me, she held her hands out for her baby, tears streaming down her face.

She took Alyssa from me. Mr. Oliver was just as emotional as his wife and I. As Alyssa settled into her mother's arms once again, Mr. Oliver threw his arms around me.

I began to sob again and so did he. He pushed my hair out of my way and kissed my forehead. I grinned, wiping tears from my face, and he turned back to his family, whole once again.

I stepped back, seeing families together, paramedics checking vitals, making sure everyone was healthy. Hotchner nodded to me from across the lawn and I sniffled.

I put my hands over my mouth and nose to calm myself down, to take a deep breath, closing my eyes.

I heard someone stepping towards me and I opened my eyes. Reid. He was inches away from me, and then against me. His arms around me, pulling me to his chest, hugging me close.

I cried again, grinning.

"You did it, Lauren!" he whispered against my hair.

I shook my head, wanting to say that it was a team victory but nothing came out. I was too caught up in laughing and crying. The babies were safe.

Reid pulled away from me as Officer Ryan approached us. He stepped between Reid and I and hugged me.

"Good going, girl," he whispered, "Hotchner was right… you _are _good at your job."

I smiled through my tears and thanked him. I wondered how mad Reid was.

When Ryan pulled back, however, Reid was smiling at me, admiring me. Officer Ryan's hand remained on my shoulder and Reid reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek.

In that moment, I was happy that I wasn't at home in the office.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the station, Rossi interviewed Susan Robinson. She wouldn't admit to what happened to the babies ten years ago. She admitted that she had taken them, but said nothing about them now…

"She probably dumped them," Prentiss said, watching the interview.

Morgan shook his head. "Not if she cared for those kids… she wouldn't have done that."

"We don't even know how long she kept them," Prentiss added.

Sensing her cue, Rossi began to ask Susan about the children's birthdays, hoping to get a timeframe about how long she kept the children. Susan remained silent.

I turned to Reid. "Would she kill them out of sympathy?"

Reid shook his head. "No… there was nothing to spare them from… she wanted these children because she couldn't have her own…she would have cherished those babies…"

Officer Ryan shifted his weight next to me.

My phone rang and I looked down. Garcia again. I put her on speakerphone.

"What do you have, wonder woman?" I teased.

"Everything your heart desires and more!" she answered, "Your friend Susan Robinson, I looked into her medical records. She was on the infertility drugs for ten years but stopped three months ago. She didn't need them anymore. I dug a little deeper, she had finally gotten pregnant but suffered a miscarriage two weeks ago."

"The second stressor," Reid noted, "Garcia, look up if she worked with a homeschooling company… she probably taught the older kids at home if she kept them that long… there would have been no reason to get rid of them until she found out she was finally having a child of her own."

I nodded. "How could she get rid of children she loved and regarded as her own in a loving way?"

Reid thought. "She wouldn't kill them… she had to get rid of them without anyone asking questions… Garcia, look up children surrendered at fire stations and other safe havens… she may have surrendered them so that they would get adopted… if she loved them, she would want a good home for them…"

Officer Ryan stepped closer to us. He pretended like he hadn't been listening. "Have her check in Buffalo… it's right over the border… no one there would think anything of four kids being abandoned at the same time…"

"Aha," Garcia said, "Give a nice thank you to your mystery man, he is correct. No records in Toronto of four children being surrendered at safe havens at the same time in the past ten years but, bada bing, bada boom, we have a hit in Buffalo. Four children, all ten years old, surrendered at fire stations and hospitals three months ago. They're in foster care in New York right now."

I held my breath. "Can you track them?"

"Oh ye of little faith! I'm pulling their files and information as we speak. I'm sending them as well as the families info to your PDA as we speak!"

I felt like doing a victory lap around the station. How badass was this? I hung up the phone as Hotchner came towards us.

"We found the kids," I blurted, grinning, "Garcia, er, Officer Ryan found them in Buffalo. Susan got pregnant and surrendered them at safe havens there. Two weeks ago, she suffered a miscarriage and that's when she started looking for new babies again."

Hotchner's eyebrows shot up, the rest of his face as stoic as ever.

Hotch nodded at Officer Ryan. "Good work. Alert the authorities in Buffalo."

Ryan smiled. He was proud of himself. So was I, actually.

Hotchner gave me a stern nod of the head, which I took to mean "good job" in Hotchner language. I pulled up my email to get the information Garcia sent so I could pass it off.

"So you'll be going back to DC, won't you?" Officer Ryan asked.

I nodded, not looking up.

"Well… if you ever end up in Canada again…" he trailed off.

I looked up, hair falling into my eyes. As I brushed it all away, I saw Reid notice.

"Well, you know, look me up… I mean, you know how to find me," Ryan said awkwardly, one hand in his pocket and the other brushing his own hair away.

I nodded. "Thanks. Likewise if you're in DC."

He grinned, holding his hand out for a handshake. I thought it was strange, but I reached out to meet him, be professional, and be on my way.

As my fingers touched his palm, he grasped my hand, and pulled me in for a hug. Um, awkward?

I went along with it, doing the quick pat on the back, and pulling away. As I did, I heard the door close as Reid left. Oh man… was he mad? Craptastic.

"Alright, well, I gotta call those families," Ryan grinned, winking as he left.

My mood significantly decreased. My eyebrows melted down into a grimace. Crap. If Reid was mad, should I say something? Or pretend like Officer Ryan's overly friendly attitude was no big deal?

"Crap," I muttered out loud, sighing.

"Um, what?" Morgan said from behind me. Double crap.

I turned around, embarrassed. Now I'd been caught talking to myself.

"Um… just…. I… crap!" I stuttered, annoyed.

Morgan laughed. "What's crap? We got this whole thing wrapped up! We're about ready to roll out of Canada."

I nodded, still frowning. I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything to Morgan.

"What? You didn't get that guy's number?" Morgan teased.

"So you think there was something!" I cried, pointing a finger at him, almost like it was the answer to my question.

"Um… what? Well… maybe… but Scott, sometimes guys just aren't interested… I mean… you live in DC and-"

I stomped my foot, cutting him off. "Ugh! NO! That's definitely not what this was about! I… ugh!"

Morgan stared at me, cautious.

I took a deep breath. Shit. I didn't want to tell Morgan… but not telling him would be worse.

"I'm not interested in that officer. He was a bit overly friendly, which you saw… which I'm sure other people saw… and that just… complicates things…" I spoke slowly so I wouldn't get ahead of myself.

Morgan took a second.

"Ok… so… oh…" he said with revelation, "You're talking about Reid."

I pursed my lips. Damnit. Was it that obvious? I didn't want to admit anything.

Morgan laughed. "C'mon, Lauren. We're all profilers. It's pretty obvious to us!"

I wanted to lunge at him and choke him until he took it back.

Morgan sobered. "I mean… it's not obvious obvious, but I mean… we all love Reid, he's a goofy kid, but you glow around him. You try not to show it, but as soon as he starts talking, you eat it up. And he's the same way. He's awkward as it is… but he acts differently around you."

Crap. I didn't want it to be obvious. I didn't want to talk to Morgan about all this anymore.

"And even… wait…" he stopped, thinking, "So what was going on with that guy, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… he was very friendly… and I think Reid might be mad that I didn't taser him and tell him to get away from me."

Morgan laughed. "You really think Reid would be like that?"

I shrugged. It kind've seemed that way to me…

Morgan shook his head, smiling. "Lauren, Reid isn't normal. He's never been and he never will be. He's not like everyone else. He wouldn't let something trivial like this get to him. He knows that this guy lives in Canada. He knows you're coming back to DC, back to where he lives, too. He's not that insecure. Reid's a whole lot deeper. Yeah, he's awkward and socially inept sometimes, but you gotta go into the deep to understand Reid."

I thought for a second. Damn… did I really over think all this?

Morgan laughed again, seeing my confusion. He threw his arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon, Dorothy, let's get you home, this Canadian air is messing with your head," he teased.

I punched him playfully, a frown still on my face.

He jostled me, pulling me along towards the jet.

* * *

On the jet, I took my usual seat next to Reid, hoping Morgan was right. I was going to play it cool and just not say anything.

He didn't look at me as I slipped into my seat. He was flipping through a book as if he were fanning himself, but I knew he was actually reading it. I didn't want to disturb him.

I had a book in my bag, but I knew he'd put my reading to shame. I browsed through my phone instead.

Reid closed his book, looking over at me with a satisfied smile. Without looking up, I smiled.

"How was it?" I asked.

Reid cleared his throat. "Well, based on the current research, it's not exactly a cutting edge theory."

I looked over at his book, reading the cover. It was something about a mother's experience with autism and her mission to understand it. The cover was a portrait of a smiling blonde woman leaning against a tree.

I looked at Reid. "This doesn't seem like something you'd read… she's not an expert, is she?"

Reid shook his head. "No, and you're right, I usually don't read anything that's not an expert opinion or peer reviewed, but I heard some interesting things about it. Basically, it's a mother's quest to understand autism as her son is diagnosed with a serious case of it. She researches multiple theories and discounts them. She doesn't take any consideration that autism can be genetic or based on lifestyle, possibly because she would blame herself. She basically gives the story of all the different things she tried to help her son and the research she did to find out what causes autism. Unfortunately, she's biased and although she wants to learn about autism, she turns an eye to different possibilities."

I made a "hmm" sound as I thought about it. Autism made me think just as much as Alzheimer's.

And Morgan was right… when Reid talked, I did eat it up.

"That would be a good topic to hear a lecture on," I suggested, remembering our last lecture.

Reid nodded, agreeing. "Absolutely. I'm quite sure that there will be one soon. Autism research is developing quickly, not as much as Alzheimer's but exponentially nonetheless."

I smiled. I loved the way Reid talked.

He smiled back at me. My eyes flicked back down to my phone and I felt him lean over towards me, still looking forward.

"I'm glad you got to come on the case," he whispered low.

I grinned. I tried not to look at him, we were too close.

"Me, too," I said, a small smile on my lips.

"So," he said even lower, "Am I going to get to come over tonight?"

I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

"You never did make me that grilled cheese…" he whispered, tempting me.

"I was preoccupied," I defended playfully.

"I noticed," he blushed, "So tonight? I'd like to get you back to myself again."

My breathing started to quicken, my chest hurting.

"Did I upset you in Toronto?" Crap! I didn't want to bring that up. Damn.

Reid chuckled. "You mean with that Officer? No. You're beautiful, you're going to get attention. That doesn't bother me. I appreciate your concern, but no. I know you're coming home with me, anyways."

I blushed.

Reid stuttered. "No, I mean, not coming home with me, I mean, not like that, I mean, you're coming back to DC with me, er… not with _me_… but, I mean, where I live… where _we _live… er…. you're… I mean…"

I laughed. "I know what you mean, Reid, but yes, I am coming home to DC."

Reid smiled. "That's what I meant. So I don't worry."

I smiled, admiring him. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I froze, hoping no one else saw it

Reid chuckled, "You worry more than I do…"

I rolled my eyes, still smiling, and shaking my head.

"So," I started, looking beside Reid, "Have you read any of those other books?"

Reid looked down, nodding. "Actually, in the past fifteen minutes, yes."

I settled down in my seat, getting comfortable. "Tell me about them."

Reid grinned at me. "Well, this one discusses the basic ideologies behind cults and what kind of members they target. It cites different cult based groups and dissects the inner workings of-"

I closed my eyes. Reid's voice was more calming to me than ocean waves or cicadas. I wasn't sure if I fell asleep, but I am sure that even if I did, Reid kept talking to me all the way back to DC.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in DC, we finished up paperwork in the office and Hotch let us leave early.

I was thrilled. I was more than exhausted. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, I headed for the elevators, desperate to get away from this place.

As I stood in the elevated, I pinched above my nose, between my eyes, willing some of the tension away.

I opened my eyes as Reid rushed into the elevator to join me. The doors dinged closed and we were alone.

Reid turned to me with a smile. "Still on for tonight?"

I groaned. I was seriously tired. I had a killer headache. I just wanted to get into bed and sleep all this traveling off.

"I don't know, Reid, I'm really exhausted…maybe tonight isn't the best," I said, hoping he wouldn't take it personally.

His smile didn't falter. "Or perhaps this is exactly what you need…"

I was too tired to argue with him. I closed my eyes, stretching my neck.

"See," Reid started again, "Wouldn't it be nice to relax on the couch with a good friend?"

I didn't say anything, reaching up to my shoulder and trying to push some of the tension away.

Reid's hand pushed mine away and he firmly massaged the knot in my shoulder away with one hand.

My neck strained, I felt myself lean into it.

"See," I heard Reid grin, "Shouldn't I come over tonight?"

I nodded reluctantly. If I was going to get a massage out of this, it may be worth losing sleep.

Reid grinned next to me as if he'd won the lottery. I tried not to close my eyes again.

As the elevator slowed to a stop, he took his hand off me and I immediately wished he didn't.

We got out and hurried to the Metro.

I was doing okay in DC. I was getting used to taking the Metro everywhere- everywhere meaning work. I really hadn't been able to do anything other than go to work every day. Reid's excursion the other day was the only time I'd been out in the city other than to grab some groceries and hurry home. My mother had already called me and begged me to carry mace and a gun on my way to work.

As we came to my building, I felt even more tired. I wished I could be going to bed. I never got home until late anyway. Coming home always meant going straight to bed.

Reid opened my door for me and I trudged inside.

I dropped my bags inside the door and tossed my keys onto the side table. I slipped off my blazer and threw it in the closet. I desperately wanted to be in bed, or at least heading in that direction.

I turned on a few dim lights, heading straight towards my couch, flopping myself down on it.

"The first cases are tough," Reid said gently, following me in.

I held my head in my hands, elbows on my knees.

"I'm just tired. I'm not used to all this traveling and still having work to do…" I said, trying not to sound like this was too much for me. Well… actually it was… It wasn't part of my job description.

"Hotch said I wouldn't have to travel… that I would be in my office with all the paperwork!" I tried not to sound like I was whining.

Reid gave me a small smile. "Things never work out like you think they will. Besides, JJ will be back and you'll be back in your office."

I nodded, leaning back on the couch, Reid sitting next to me. I cracked my neck, relishing the feel and letting out a sound of contentment.

Reid smiled. "You know that's actually not that great for your joints, right?"

I glared at him. I'd gotten that lecture from my mother many times. That was one thing I didn't want to hear Reid talk about.

"Did you want me to go?" Reid asked softly, hesitating.

I took a deep breath, my eyes closing. "Reid, I… I'm so tired… my whole body aches…"

Reid nodded. I thought he was going to take that to mean that I did want him to go. I didn't, I really wanted to be around him, but god, did I want to be in bed!

I closed my eyes again, leaning my head against the back of the couch. I felt Reid's hand on my shoulder, touching tentatively. His hand laid pressure on my skin as he pulled me towards him. He was pulling me back and I let him.

He rested my back against his chest, my head just under his chin. My legs curled up on the couch. Reid draped his arms around me as I nuzzled into his arm.

"So sleep," he whispered against my hair, which I'm sure was all over his face. He didn't seem to mind.

"I thought you didn't like being touched," I said softly, tired.

He chuckled and I felt the rumble in his chest. "Not usually… but this is alright…"

I nodded minimally, closing my eyes. I felt Reid touch my hair, careful not to get caught in the waves and curls. He was touching the ends, feeling the curls and texture. It sent tingles to my scalp. This was definitely going to put me to sleep.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him, thinking that I've been tired more often than I'd ever seen him.

I felt him shake his head. "Not a lot. I don't require a lot of sleep. My circadian rhythm is usually satisfied with four hours of sleep. My mind often wanders too much to ever completely sleep."

"You don't ever get relieved to finally be able to sleep?" I asked, bewildered. I felt like that all the time.

He smiled and I felt it in his chest. "Not usually. Sleeping isn't part of my body's stress management."

Geez, it sure was a part of mine!

"Thanks for letting me relax," I said as I snuggled into his arms.

Reid squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. "Of course. Just because I don't get tired doesn't mean you don't. I'm glad you still let me come over…"

I turned and looked at him. "Me, too."

Reid's face was soft and his eyes were warm. I found a smile creep across my face, unbelieving that I'd just met him just a little while ago. He was an integral part of my life here.

His arm next to me moved, his hand coming up to tuck loose hair behind my ear. I smiled. His hand traced down to my chin, his forefinger under, drawing me close to him. I let him pull me to him.

His lips touched mine gently, his hand coming up to run through my hair. His lips were warm and soft. I cuddled into his chest more, getting closer to him. I felt his chest and stomach tighten as he kissed me. His fingers in my hair pulled me closer, pressing me harder against him.

I wanted to completely turn myself to face him but I resisted. He kissed me deeper, pulling me against him as he leaned back, pulling me with him, my body awkwardly contorted. I'd have to turn and face him.

Finally, as if he'd had enough, he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in, turning my body, my chest on his. He kissed me harder, his breathe quickening, and a sigh from his throat.

I steadied myself with a hand on the side of the couch, careful not to touch him. His hand on my shoulder traced its way down to my hand, tickling my skin.

Reid kissed me gently but firmly, his hands now on my lower back, pulling me closer, making his intentions clear. Every time I exhaled, he pulled me in, closing the space between us.

My arms strained. They hurt trying to hold myself up while Reid pulled me in.

Then suddenly, the pulling was gone, nothing, but then pushing instead. He was pushing me up off him, away from him. I frowned. What did I do? My lips were numb from kissing. I didn't touch him…

He pushed me up as he sat up, his eyes dark and anything but soft. He leaned towards me, one hand behind my head and the other behind my neck, kissing me once again. His kiss pushed me back until my shoulders laid against the throw pillows and he moved over me.

Reid slid his body over mine, meeting my lips, hips lining up with mine, chest against chest. It was my turn to breath heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

Reid made a deep rumbling sound in his throat, sinking his weight even more on me.

I was pressed to the couch, with only my arms free. Reid's hands were in my hair and along my side. I delicately touched his shoulders as a place to rest my hands, hoping that it would be okay.

I felt Reid smile against me and relaxed, kissing him.

I felt like I was in high school, making out on a school night. I wondered if Reid had ever done that… well… probably not… he was twelve in high school… ew! Well… when I was 17 and doing this, Reid was… wow… getting his PH.D… I giggled to myself. How bizarre.

"What?" Reid asked, smiling inches from my face.

I shook my head. "Well, the last time I did something like this, I was seventeen and in high school… you were getting your first PH.D!"

Reid smiled. "That I was… I must say that high school wasn't nearly as enjoyable for me as it must have been for you. You must have been doing this all the time."

Wait, what?

Reid froze. "I mean, I don't mean to say that you were, well, promiscuous, just that, well, you must have found yourself in many situations that, well… um… I mean… in high school you must have… uh… I…"

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"I just meant that you could've… well… you must have had a lot of attention…" he stammered.

I shook my head. "I was a late bloomer. I didn't kiss a boy till late high school."

Reid winked at me. "Better late than never."

And then he was on my lips again; the smell of him was intoxicating.

His lips trailed down my chin, across the front of my throat, nipping gently. I pulled him head back, giving him more room. His lips dragging across my skin gave me goosebumps.

My hand unconsciously went from his shoulder, along his neck, and into his hair.

Oh shit! I froze, forgetting he didn't like that. I started to move my hand away but his hand went up, covering mine, and pressing it down, keeping me there.

Once I stopped resisting, he hand relaxed, leaving mine to come back down to my side. My hand stayed in his hair, hoping that this really was alright and that he wasn't doing it just for my benefit.

My fingers gently moved through his hair. It was short in the back and I loved it. Garcia had told me at some point that Reid's hair used to be down to his shoulders. I couldn't even imagine it. I liked it like this much better.

"I'm glad we took that case in Kansas City, Lauren," he breathed into my ear, kissing it.

I smiled. "So am I!"

Reid came up to look at me, smiling. "I really am, honestly, quite happy you decided to move to DC."

I grinned, running my hand through his hair, taking the opportunity to watch him while I did it. He didn't flinch.

"You should thank Hotch, he's the one that made it happen," I offered, observing him.

He smiled, touching my hair. "You know, the more I know you, the more Botticelli's Venus seems to suit you… I like that you leave your hair down now."

I tried to contain my smile, biting my lip, and failing.

"Did you know that Da Vinci taught that ideal facial aesthetics exist when the face can be divided into three equal vertical dimensions: from the chin to the bottom of the nose, from the bottom of the nose to the brow, and from the brow to the hairline. You'd think that he was mathematically obsessed and that it'd be impossible to determine facial ideality by numbers, but he was quite right. In a study, people were shown photographs and were asked to identify the most beautiful or handsome subjects. All of those chosen had facial symmetry. Biologically, faces and bodies with symmetry means health. When the human race was evolving, humans would choose mates with the best health, looking for symmetry. We still have traces of that mindset that we look for that symmetry, even though health is no longer tied to it. Models and traditional beauty is often assessed by symmetry," Reid told me.

I really thought Reid was the coolest person ever.

"How's my facial symmetry, Dr. Reid?" I teased.

Reid grinned, leaning down to kiss me. "Ideal."

He kissed me and I melted. His intelligence and knowledge did something for me. The idea that this man that was kissing me could recite whole volumes of books at the drop of a hat excited me.

As he kissed me, I had a thought.

"Wouldn't facial aesthetics be determined by society just as the ideal body is? In Mauritania, large women are deemed the most beautiful because they are bountiful, healthy, and have money. In the West, we believe the opposite and think that tall and thin is ideal beauty… there are plenty of cultures that have different views of beauty…"

Reid's eyes widened. He swooped down to kiss me.

"I love that you speak my language," he teased, "What you're referring to is society's view. Yes, every society had a different opinion and view, but before societies, when biology and mating to maintain your species is dominant, humans and animals look at health and physique. Even animals, no matter their species, they pick their mates the same, even if they're in different regions. Female peacocks still look for males with bright feathers, despite what location they are in."

Hmm… good explanation.

Before I could say anything else, Reid leaned down and captured my lips again, soft and firm. My hand replaced in his hair, I pulled him closer. He breathed hard and gripped my hair, looking me in the eyes. He was breathless but determined to regain control. His eyes were dark and dilated. I felt like the mouse being eyed by the cat; there was no way that I'd get away.

Reid lunged down on me, pressing his body into me, pushing and pulling. He pushed me into the couch and pulled me up to him simultaneously. My body moved where he wanted it. I closed my eyes and lost myself in him.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my cell phone's alarm. I picked my head up groggily, dazed. I looked around, confused. I didn't recognize where I was. Oh, right… my living room.

I was still on the couch, my blouse a twisted mess and my slacks wrinkled. I blinked, noticing a blanket over me, and grabbing my phone to shut it off. I groaned, trying to remember how I ended up on the couch.

I remembered coming home from the office and… wait… Reid… Was he still there?

I looked around. It was 5am… he was nowhere to be seen. I groaned again, wanting to go back to sleep, feeling like crying just to think I had to work today.

As I swung my legs over the side of the couch, I saw it: a bottle of water, two Tylenol, and a note.

'_Lauren, I didn't want to wake you when I left. As per our discussion, your body needs more sleep than mine. I set your alarm and hopefully you'll be awake in time to get ready for work. If not, I'll call to ensure that you're not late. I look forward to seeing you at work in a few hours._

_I'm setting another lecture for us this week if you'd like to go. I would really enjoy your company if you'd have me. _

_Morgan told me that he said I was deep to understand. I fear that he may be right, but even in that case, I'm glad you're coming into the deep with me. _

_Yours,_

_Reid.'_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. They really push me to get the next piece out to you once I know you're reading (har har REIDing!) and want more.

That being said, would you like to see this continue? If so, it'll be in a third segment. Once I get the consensus, I'll post here and let you know if it's over or if there will be another piece (in that case, I'll post the title here as well).

UPDATE: Well, all the reviews I've gotten are positive, so you shall get what you desire. Part 3 "The Way" Chapter 1 has been posted. You can find it under stories I've authored. Happy Reiding :)


End file.
